Naruto : The God of Shinobi
by Uzumaki Leon
Summary: Naruto seorang anak Dewa yang berusaha untuk mengubah masa depan teman temannya yang suram. Dengan tugas yang berat tersebut, akankah Naruto bisa merubah masa depan mereka dan memenangkan Perang yang telah di beritahu oleh ayahnya tersebut? Warning : OOC, Gaje dan Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning:OOC,Ga Je dan sebagainnya**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Selama 5 tahun,Naruto menjalankan kehidupan yang bisa di katakan sangat sendiri Namikaze Minato tidak menganggap dirinya anak,karena karena Naruto,istri tercintanya Uzumaki Kushina tewas dalam insiden penyerangan Kyuubi,kakaknya sendiri Namikaze Naruko juga tidak menanggap dirinya adiknya dan para penduduk Konoha juga

**Naruto pov**

"Moster rubah kemarih kau!"

"Hei moster sialan gara gara kamu anakku meninggal!"

Hiks…. hiks… **Kami-sama** apa salahku sampai sampai saya tidak dianggap manusia oleh mereka?Padahal saya endak tahu apa apa hiks…. hiks….

Naruto terus dikejar oleh para penduduk dan juga beberapa ninja yang ingin membunuhnya

Naruto terus berlari ke hutan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya

"Aku benci Konoha aku benci Tou san dan Naruko-ne,suatu saat nanti akan aku bunuh mereka"

Di bawah alam kesadaran Naruto

"Anak kita benar benar malang nasibnya"kata seorang wanita berambut merah panjang ke pada seseorang

"Sabarlah Kushina,nanti kita akan menolangnya"ujar seorang lelaki kepada gadis bernama Kushina itu

"Tapi Kurama,saya udah endak tahan melihatnya menderita lagi,kamu tahu aku kira Minato bisa mengurusnya untukku teryata dia tidah bisa memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak kita,malahan dia terus saja membiarkan naruto terbunuh oleh penduduk Konoha,benar benar tidak tahu diri"ujar Kushina kepada suaminya itu

"Baiklah saya mengerti perasaanmu koi,lalu apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang?"tanya Kurama kepada istrinya itu

"Aku mau kita menyelamatkan anak kita anata,aku mau anak kita bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat,dan aku juga mau membahagiakan anak kita dan juga aku juga mau menghanjurkan kehidupan Minato dan juga menghanjurkan Konoha!"

Kushina Uzumaki istri(mantan istri)dari Namikaze Minato dan sekarang istri dari Kyuubi/Kurama sedang bersedih karena melihat anaknya di kejar kejar oleh penduduk dan juga beberapa ninja sebenarnya tewas 5 tahun yang lalu saat penyerangan Kyuubi tetapi Kyuubi menyelamatkan nyawanya dan tersegel di dalam diri atau Kurama adalah siluman bereekor sembilan yang sangat jatuh hati kepada Kushina dan Kushina pun jatuh hati kepadanya adalah suami dari Uzumaki mereka sudah terjalin selama Kyuubi ada di dalam tubuh memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada gadis bermbut merah itu sejak lama,saat terjadi penyerangan Kyuubi,sebenarnya bukan Kyuubi yang melakukannya tetapi Kyuubi di kendalikan oleh Uchiah Madara(Uchiah Obito karena Kyuubi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan juga sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak mungkin di kendalikan oleh dia karena waktu itu Kyuubi lengah dan terlalu fokus pada segel Kushina agar dia tidah keluar dari segel tersebut)membuat dia merasah bersalah karena mudah di kendalikan oleh Uchiah Madara sudah berulang kali bilang bukan salahnya tetapi Kyuubi selalu ngotot kalau itu salahnya karena dia tidak becus dan sangat lemah karenah mudah di kendalikan oleh Uchiah Madara tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Kushiina,gara gara aku anak kita dianggap moster oleh penduduk Konoha"lirih Kyuubi

"Sudah berapa kali kalau itu bukan salahmu anata,itu bukan salahmu,itu karena Uchiah brengsek yang mengendalikanmu karena kamu terlalu fokus pada segel supaya kamu tidak keluar dari tubuhku"katah Kushina dengan lembut

"Tapi Kushina…"

"Sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi,sekarang kita harus fokus untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari penduduk keparat itu"potong Kushina cepat karena tidak sanggup melihat suaminya yang terus berkata merasah bersalah tersebut.

Kyuubi benar benar dendam terhadap penduduk Konoha karena tidak bisa merawat anaknya bersumpah akan menghancurkan Konoha suatu saat sebenarnya adalah seorang dewa yang menyamar menjadi siluman dan guru dari Rikudou Senin(maaf saya disini membuat Kyuubi istimewa karena saya sangat mengidolai Kyuubi dan di sini juga Kyuubi tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapu dan juga Kyuubi adalah Bijuu yang tidak termasuk dalam pembentukan Juubi karena Kyuubi adalah Dewa yang menyamar menjadi Bijuu untuk mengendalikan para Bijuu setelah Hokage Pertama meninggal,dan juga di canon sebenarnya Kyuubi di kendalikan oleh Madara Uchiah saat melawan Hokage pertama tadi di sini bukan Kyuubi melainkan tiruannya atau bisa di bilang bisa di katakan Kyuubi cuma menyamar menjadi Bijuu setelah Hokage pertama meninggal untuk mengeimbangi para Kyuubi di sini suami Kushina karena Kyuubi jatuh cinta kepada Kushina saat pandangan pertama dan Kushina juga jau cinta pada Kyuubi karena saat menghamili Naruto,Naruto adalah adak dari Kyuubi tapi melalui Minato,dan juga Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa Minato tidak akan menyayangi Naruto layaknya manusia setelah kejadian penyerangan Kyuubi tersebut sebab Kyuubi sudah mengetahui kehidupan Naruto ke depan nanti)

"Anata lihat anak kita terpojok oleh ninja Konoha tersebut"kata Kushina histeris melihat anaknya yang terkepung oleh ninja ninja dan penduduk Konoha tersebut

"Baiklah tidak ada pilihan lagi,aku akan benar benar membunuh mereka"kata Kyuubi

Kembali ke Naruto:

"Hahahahahahahaha sekarang kamu mau ke mana moster rubah?"kata salah satu penduduk tersebut

"kau akan mati sekarang!"seru ninja tersebut

Apakah ini akhirnya?Apakah ini akhir kehidupan ku?batin Naruto

"RASAKAN INI MOSTERRRR!"teriak beberapa ninja Konoha yang siap membunuh Naruto

Naruto memejamkan matanya karena takut,tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun

**End Naruto Pov**

**"Lightning Release:The God of Lightning Dragon"**

Tiba Tiba muncul Naga Petir yang panjangnya sekitar enam atau tujuh meter tersebut yang siap membunuh siapa saja

**"Die"**kata sosok Pria berambut orange cerah yang melindungi tiga Ninja yang ingin membunuh Naruto tersebut tewas kena serangan Naga Petir itu

**"Heh…inikah kemampuan ninja Konoha tersebut?Lemah."**kata Pria itu yang masih dilindungi oleh Naga Petirnya

Para penduduk Konoha kaget dan mulai gemetar melihat sosok yang seseorang tersebut.

**"Pergi dari sini atau kalian seperti mereka."**kata Pria itu lagi tersebut

Para penduduk dan beberapa ninja lari dan minta tolong karena takut terhadap sosok tersebut.

Pria tersebut pun mendekati Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih melihat sosok anaknya yang kotor dan gemetar karena ketakutan

**"Hei….sudah tidah ada mereka lagi,buka matamu"**kata Pria tersebut dengan Naruto

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan dihadapannya terlihat sosok lelaki berambut orenge berbadan tegap sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi sedih

"Terima kasih telah menolong Naru."kata Naruto lirih dan masih sedikit gemetar

Sosok lelaki tersebut terbelalak kaget dan merasa diringa semakin bersalah,lalu diapun mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk gemetar lalu mengendongnya dan mengelus punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya

**"Kau sudah aman sekarang jadi jangan menangis lagi."**kata Pria tersebut lirih

Naruto pun tidak keberatan dirinya di perllakukan begitu dan merasa terlindungi

"Anda siapa?"tanya Naruto setelah dirinya tenangdi dalam pelukan orang tersebut

**"Saya adalah Kyuubi,Tou-sanmu yang sebenarnya"**kata sosok tersebut teryata adalah Kyuubi

**TBC**

**Hai Minna,maaf saya adalah author baru disini**

**Maaf kalau Fic saya jelek ya dan banyak berfantasy karena saya suka menghayal #Plakk**

**Disini saya membuat Kyuubi(Hashimoto Hisashi) dan Kushina adalah suami istri**

**Dan juga Naruto adalah anak dari Kushina dan Kyuubi(Hashimoto Hisashi)(melalui Minato)**

**Di cerita ini saya membuat Naruto menjadi Ninja terkuat Di Konoha dan Lima Negara **

**Di sini juga saya membuat Kyuubi(Hashimoto Hisashi) adalah seorang Dewa terkuat yang terkurung di dalam tubuh Naruto(sebenarnya Kyuubi yang Bijuu nanti akan saya buat juga karena untuk sekarang saya membuat Kyuubi(yang Dewa)sementara Bijuu dan Naruto tetap akan menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**

**Sebenarnya waktu di kendalikan oleh Madara,Kyuubi(yang Dewa)sama seperti Bijuu lainnya,tetapi jika Kyuubi menjadi manusia,dia tidak terkalahkan**

**Untuk sementara Kyuubi(yang Dewa)akan menjadi Bijuu tetapi di chapter chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi manusia**

**Di sini juga Rikudou Senin akan menjadi guru Naruto(Kyuubi juga akan melatih Naruto) di balah alam sadarnya**

**Untuk Kyubi yang Bijuu,nanti akan hadir sebagai peliharaan Naruto(sebernarnya periharaan Kyuubi yang Dewa)untuk menjaga Naruto dari bahaya**

**Oke sekian dulu ya dan mohon Reviewnya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kau sudah aman sekarang jadi jangan nangis lagi."**kata Pria tersebut lirih

Naruto pun tidak keberatan dirinya di perlakukan begitu dan merasa terlidungi

"Anda siapa?"tanya Naruto setelah dirinya tenang di dalam pelukan orang tersebut

**"Saya adalah Kyuubi,Tou-sanmu yang sebenarnya."**kata sosok tersebut teryata adalah Kyuubi

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Betapa kagetnya Naruto karena sosok yang menolongnya adalah Kyuubi dan seorang moster yang menghancurkan Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu

"Ti….da…k… mu…ng…kin… kalau kamu adalah Tou-sanku,Tou-sanku adalah Namikaze Minato si Yondaime Hokage"kata Naruto,kaget kalau Tou-sanya adalah seorang monster

**"Kalau kamu endak percaya kamu bisa menanyakan pada Ka-sanmu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu"kata Kyuubi tenang**

Mendengar kata Ka-san,Naruto terbelalak kaget bukan main

"Be….nar…kah?"tanya Naruto

Kyuubi tersenyum**" kamu mau melihatnya kamu tinggal pejamkan matamu dan konsetrasilalu tunggu sebentar maka kamu akan melihat ka-sanmu anakku"**

Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang di katakan orang yang mengaku Tou-sannya tersebut,lalu beberapa saat kemudian muncul cahaya menampakan sosok wanita cantik jelita berambut merah menggunakan kimono berwarna merah deng corak bunga sakura di hadapan pun terbelalak dan kaget melihat sosok wanita di hadapannya yang melihat dirinya dengan seduh dan langsung memeluknya dan menangis di yang melihat tersebut sedih dan merasah bersalah.

"Ka…san…"tanyanya Naruto dengan lirih

"Ya Naruto ini Ka-san,maafkan Ka-san karena tidak bisa melindungimu dari para penduduk dan ninja ninja Konoha tersebut"kata Kushina menangis di peluakan Naruto

Naruto pun menangis di pelukan Kushina "Tidak ka-san,ka-san tidak bersalah,Naru tidah marah kepada ka-san,Naru senang karena bila bertemu dengan Ka- san."kata Naruto di dalam pelukan Kushina

Melihat hal tersebut,Kyuubipun mendekat dan memeluk mereka berdua **"Maafkan tou-san yang tidak bisa melindungimu Naruto,kamu bpleh marah kepada Tou-san"kata Kyuubi**

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto pun bertanya kepada ka-sannya "Ka-san apakah Kyuubi itu Tou-san Naru?"tanya Naruto

Mendengarpertanyaan tersebut Kushina pun bercerita"Ya Naruto dialah adalah Tou-sanmu yang hanyalah pelantarah untuk Tou-sanmu dan jangan panggil Tou-sanmu Kyuubi karena nama Tou-sanmu adalah Hashimoto Hisashi,Tou-sanmu adalah Dewa pencipta para Dewa dan merupakan Dewa terkuat"kata Kushina menjelaskan

Naruto pun kaget setengah mati mendengar hal tersebut "Be…nar….kah… Tou…..san…?"tanya Naruto gagap

Kyuubi(Hisashi)itupun tersenyum**"Benar Naruto,semua yang dikatakan Ka-sanmu benar,Tou-san menyamar menjadi Kyuubi cuma untuk mengendalikan para Bijuu supaya tidak liar,tapi kekuatan Tou-sanpun sama seperti para bijuu lainnya dan tidak seperti Dewa,makanya Tou-san di kendalikan oleh Uchiah Madara,lalu menghancurkan desa Konoha Naruto."**kata Hisashi dengan ekspresi sedih

Naruto pun mengeleng cepat "Tou-san tidak salah,itu karena Tou-san ingin mengendalikan para Bijuu,Tou-san tidak salah kok,Naru tidak marah"kata Naruto

**"Tapi kamu selalu di kejar para penduduk dan tadi saja kamu hampir di bunuh oleh ninja Konoha tersebut"**kata Hisashi

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu kalau Tou-san adalah Dewa bukan Kyuubi makanya mereka mengejar Naru."kata Naruto

Mendengar hal tersebut Hisashi kaget dan tersenyum**"Ya kau benar Naruto"**kata Hisashi

Naruto pun memperlihatkan cengirannya lalu dia pun bertanya"Kalau Tou-san bukan Kyuubi,lalu Kyuubi yang asli mana?"

Hisashi pun tersenyum lalu menutup matanya tiba tiba muncul seekor rubah berwarnah orange seukuran serigala di hadapan mereka

**"Ada apa anda memanggil Hisashi-sama?"**tanya rubah tersebut

Melihat itu Hisashi pun tersenyum lalu berkata**"Itu adalah Kyuubi yang asli Naruto."**

Melihat hal tersebut Naruto pun kaget "Benarkah itu Kyuubi?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Kyuubi pun mendengus lalu berkata **"Hei Bocah!Kamu belum melihat bentuk asliku!Aku ini Kyuubi no Youko kamu tahu!Kalau kamu melihat wujudku yang asli,aku yakin kamu pasti akan nangis darah melihatku."**

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto bukanya takut,malah minta di turunun dan mengelus kepala Kyuubi "Bulumu halus dan warnanya cantik dan kamupun tidak terlihat menakutkan."

Mendengar hal tersebut Kyuubi pun membatin "bocah yang menarik,dilihat dari segi fisik memang mirip dengan Minato keparat sialan itu tetapi dia memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ibunya dan Hisashi-sama"

**"Kamu jangan sembarangan memegang kepalaku bocah"**kata Kyuubi

Melihat hal tersebut Hisashi dan Kushina pun tersenyum **"Naruto apakah kamu akan menghancurkan Konoha dan membunuh Minato?"**tanya Hisashi

Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto pun berpikir "Naru sepertinya tidak jadi menghancurkan Konoha Tou-san dan membunuh Hokage keempat,karena Naru sudah tahu siapa orang tua Naru Naru tidak akan membunuh mereka."kata Naruto

Mendengar hal tersebut sukses membuat Kushina dan Hisashi terbelalak kaget "Bukannya kamu mau menghancurkan Konoha dan membunuh Minato Naruto?"tanya Kushina

Naruto pun mengeleng "Awalnya iya tetapi karena dia adalah bukan Tou-san Naru,Naru tidak ada urusan lagi dengan dia,Naru pun sudah mengetahui siapa Tou-san Naru sebenarnya adalah Dewa yang terkuat makanya Naru tidak jadi membunuh dan menghancurkan Konoha,kalau Naru melakukan hal tersebut,nanti nama Tou-san akan jelek dan akan di benci oleh para Dewa yang lainnya."kata Naruto panjang lebar

Mendengar hal tersebut sukses membuat Hisashi,Kushina dan Kyuubi terbelalak kaget lalu mereka pun tersenyum "Lalu sekarang Naruto mau apa?"tanya Kushina lembut

Naruto pun berpikir "Naru mau menjadi Ninja Konoha yang paling hebat dan Naru mau membuktikan kalau Naru adalah Ninja dari anak seorang Dewa terkuat dan kunoichi terkuat di Konoha."kata Naruto penuh semangat

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat mereka terbelalak kaget dan tersenyum kembali **"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu maka Tou-san tidak bisa melarang impianmu Naruto"**kata Hisashi

Naruto pun menyengir "Arigatou Tou-san"kata Naruto sambil memeluk Tou-sannya tersebut

Hisashi pun membalas pelukan Naruto,lalu ia pun teringat sesuatu** "Tou-san sudah memilih siapa yang akan melatihmu Naruto."**

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya tiba tiba muncul sosok seoramg pria yang ada di hadapan tersebut bermata ungu dan ada tato yang melingkari lehernya seperti kalung

"Anda memangil saya Hisashi-sama?"tanya sosok tersebut

Hisashi pun tersenyum**"Ya,saya membutuhkan bantuanmu Rikudou."**kata Hisashi

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Hisashi-sama?"tanya Rikudou

**"Saya ingin kamu melatih Naruto untuk menjadi Ninja yang kelak akan mengakui keberadaannya Rikudou."**jelas Hisashi

"Baik saya mengerti Hisashi-sama."kata Rikudou

**"Nah Naruto,Rikudou adalah orang yang akan melatihmu untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat tapi sebelum itu."**Hisashi pun memegang kepala Naruto dan tiba tiba Naruto merasakan matanya sakit dan berubah seperti menjadi milik Rikudou

**"Tou-san memberikannmu Rinnegan dan gunakanlah dengan baik,jika ada yang menanyakan soal mata Rinneganmu jangan kasih tahu dan jika ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengaktifkan jangan kamu aktifkan harus menyembunyikan kekuatanmu supaya tidak ada orang menonaktifkan Rinnegan tinggal kamu pejamkan matamu dan jangan alirkan cakra ke matamu dan untuk mengaktifkan Rinnegan kamu juga harus memejamkan matamu dan mengaliri cakramu,kamu mengerti Naruto?"**jelas Hisashi

Naruto pun menganggu paham

**"Kamu akan menguasai Lima elemen Naruto yaitu Katon(Fire),Daton(Earth),Raiton(Lightning),Suiton( Water),Fuuton(Wind) dan satu elemen yang paling tidak bisa di kalahkan yaitu elemen Holy secara khusus Tou-san akan mengajarimu elemen Holy kepadamu .Elemen Holy adalah Elemen para Dewa yang dapat melumpuhkan dan dapat membunuh musuh dalam sekali Holy juga tidak dapat ditahan dengan lima elemen utama ataupun orang yang memiliki elemen Meiton(Dark) karena Elemen Holy merupakan Raja diantara elemen .Elemen Holy cuma bisa digunakan oleh seluruh keturunan Dewa dan juga setengah keturunan Dewa yaitu kamu juga bisa menggunakannya Naruto. Elemen Holy juga bisa menyembuhkanmu dari segala macam luka tidak sejerti jurus medis,dia akan menyembuhkanmu jika kamu terluka sekecil orang yang menginginkan Elemen Holy tidak bisa menangkapmu atau mencuri DNAmu karena Elemen Holy adalah Elemen tingkat tinggi dan siapapun yang mencuru DNAmu atau semacamnya darimu maka dia akan langsung juga akan dilindungi dengan Elemen Holy tidak perlu hendseal kamu cum perlu menyebutkan namanya saja dan kamu akan melihat kekuatan elemen Holy orang yang akan melawanmu tetapi jika kamu menggunakan Elemen Holy,maka Tou-san jamin 100% musuhmu akan mati atau mengalami luka ingat kamu harus tetap menyembunyikan kekuatanmu mengerti."**jelas Hisashi panjang lebar

Naruto pun kaget karena dia akan diajari oleh Tou-sannya elemen tidak terkalahkan yaitu Holy karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang memiliki elemen tersebut dan dia akan mempelajari elemen tersebut. DIa pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Tou-sannya karena akan diajari Elemen Dewa tersebut.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 3

Di Kantor Hokage:

Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage sedang melihat bingkai foto keluarga dirinya,Di sana cuma ada Dirinya Kushina dan Naruto tidak ada?Karena dia tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya dan telah bersumpah tidak akan menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya kanera karena Narutolah istri tercintanya Kushina asik melamun sendiri tiba tiba datang beberapa Ninja dengan tampang pujat masuk ke ruangannya.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"kata ninja tersebut

Minato yang sedang melamun di kejutkan oleh ninja tersebut langsung tersadar "Ada apa?"tanyanya

"Moster Rubah tersebut telah membunuh 3 chunnin Hokage-sama"kata salah satu ninja tersebut

Mendengar kata tersebut,Minato langsung emosi "PANGGIL DIA DI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA!"kata Minato penuh emosi

Para ninja tersebut senang dan menuruti perintahnya "H'ai Hokage-sama"

Para ninja pun langsung mencari Naruto

"Kau telah membunuh Kushina sekarang membunuh ninja Konoha,tidak akan aku maafkan"kata Minato

Sementara itu:

Naruto yang sedang diajari oleh Rikudou sudah bisa menguasai elemen Fuuton(Wind),Raiton(Lightning) dan Suiton(Water) walaupun masih dasar dasarnya saja

Tiba tiba Rikudou yang merasakan cakra orang pun berhenti mengajarkan Naruto

"Naruto-sama sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu karenaada beberapa ninja yang sepertinya mencari anda"kata Rikudou

Mendengar hal tersebut sontak Hisashi,Kushina dan Naruto pun kaget dan siap melawan mereka

"Tenang Hisashi-sama,Kushina-sama dan Naruto sama sepertinya mereka bukan untuk menyakiti Naruto-sama melainkan ingin membawa Naruto-sama untuk menemui Yondaime Hokage"kata Rikudou menenangkan mereka

Mendengar hal itu merekapun tenang,Rikudou pun minta undur diri karena jika ada yang melihat dirinya pasti akan ada yang curiga

**"Naruto apakah kamu akan menemui dia?"**tanya Hisashi khawatir kepada anak sematang wayangnya

"Tentu saja Tou-san,Naru kan tidak ada hubungan lagi Hokage kan bukan Tou-san Naru,jadi buat apa Naru takut."kata Naruto penuh percaya diri

Mendengar hal tersebut Hisashi dan Kushina pun tersenyum karena sekarang Naruto telah kembali ceria

**"Baiklah Tou-san dan Ka-san akan kembali di dalam dirimu Minato menanyakan hal yang aneh aneh kepadamu kamu tinggal memanggik Tou-san dan Ka-san lewat pikiran mengerti?Dan juga Kurama akan ikut serta denganmu untuk melindungimu dari bahaya."**jelas pun menganggu dan merubah dirinya menjadi ukuran rubah biasa dan menekan cakranya supaya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya

Hisashi dan Kushina pun kembali di dalam tubuh Naruto,Naruto pun mengaktifkan Elemen Holynya untuk menyembuhkan luka lukanya di Konoha pun datang

"Hei Monster Rubah"kata salah satu Ninja tersebut

"Ada apa?"kata Naruto ketus

Mendengar cara bicara Naruto yang ketus itu ingin rasanya para ninja Konoha membununya tetapi di urungkan niatnya

"Hokage-sama ingin menemuimu Monster Rubah."kata salah satu ninja tersebut

"Ada apa Hokage-sama ingin menemuiku?"tanya Naruto ketus

Bukan main kagetnya mereka mendengar cara bicara nya tersebut,melainkan mereka kaget karena Naruto mengucapkan 'Hokage-sama' padahal biasanya dia akan bilan 'Tou-san'

"Ikut saja dengan kami"kata ninja tersebut

Naruto pun mengikuti mereka karena terpaksa

Di Kantor Hokage:

Di Ruangan Hokage Minato dan Hiruzen sedang adu mulut beberapa Civillan Council dan Shinobi Council tidak mau terlibat dalam pertengkaran tersebut

"Demi Kami-sama Minato,kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu terhadap Naruto?Dia itu anakmu kau tahu."kata Hiruzen

"Dia bukan anakku Hokage ke tiga,dia itu monster."kata Minato

Naruko yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun berkomentar "Benar,karena dia Ka-san meninggal."kata Naruko

"Aku yakin pasti Kushina akan kecewa kepadamu Minato"kata Hiruzen

Tok….. tok….. tok…

"Ya masuk"perintah Minato

"Kami telah membawa Monster Rubah di hadapan anda Hokage-sama"kata salah satu ninja tersebut

Terbukalah pintu tersebut dan Naruto dengan santainya dan Naruko menatap tajam ke arah Naruto sedangakn Hiruzen menatap sedih ke arah Naruto

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Hokage-sama"tanya Naruto dingin

Mendengar hal tersebut sontak membuat Minato,Hiruzen,Naruko,Civillan Council dan Shinobi Council kaget,karena biasanya Naruto memanggil Minato dengan Tuo-san.

"Apa benar kamu yang membunuh tiga ninja tersebut?"tanya Minato to the point

"Bukan saya,tapi Tou-san saya yang membunuhnya."kata Naruto dingin

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat orng yang ada di sana kaget,karena jawaban Naruto

"Siapa Tou-san mu hah?Aku ini Tou-san mu kau tahu monster."kata Minato dengan emosi

Mendengar perkataan Minato,Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan memanggi kedua orang tuannya,lalu muncul cahaya dan digantikan dengan sepasang suami istri di hadan mereka

**"Saya Tou-sannya Naruto."**kata Hisashi dingin

Mereka yang ada disana bukan kaget karena apa,melainkan kaget melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut merah menggunakan kimono mereh bermotif pohon Sakura

"Kus….hi…na…?"kata Minato

"Ka…..sa….n..?"kata Naruko

Mendengar hal itu Kushina melihat dengan tatapan dingin terhadap mereka "Ada apa kau memanggil anakku Hokage-sama?"tanya Kushina dingin

Mendengar perkataan itu sontak membuat Minato,Naruko,Hiruzen dan orang yang ada di sana kaget karena Kushina memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Hokage-sama

"Kau…. ti…da…k…. mengi….ngat…ku… Kushina?"tanya Minato lirih

"Ya,aku ingat kamu adalah Yondaime Hokage dan** mantan suamiku."**kata Kushina dengan penekanan di 'mantan suamiku'

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat semua yang ada di sana minus Naruto dan Hisashi kaget karena Kushina mengatakan Minato adalah mantan suaminya

"Langsung to the point aja Hokage-sama,kenapa kau memanggil anak kami?"kata Kushina lagi

Minato yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung bicara "Karena dia telah membunuh tiga ninja Konoha."kata Minato

"Lalu kamu mau apakan anakku?Membunuhnya?Para penduduk dan ninja aja yang mau membunuh Naruto kamu biarkan aja dan tidak Naruto,yang cuma membunuh tiga ninja kamu mau menghukumnya?Hokage macam apa kamu?"kata Kushina dingin

Mendengar perkataan Kushina,Minato langsung menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Kushina,sedangkan Naruko pun demikian

"Bagaimana kamu bisa selamat Kushina?"tanya Hiruzen penasaran,Anbu yang disana terutama Kakashi dan Itachi penasaran juga

"Anata,bisakah kamu yang menjelaskan bagaimana saya bisa selamat?"tanya Kushina ke suaminya Hisashi

**"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana istri saya bisa selamat"**kata Hisashi,hal itu sukses membuat orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut kaget karena Kushina memanggil pria tersebut dengan kata 'anata' sedangkan pria tersebut memanggil Kushina dengan mengaku ngaku sebagai istrinya

**"Kalian ingat insiden penyerangan Kyuubi?**tanya Hisashi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka **"Aku yang menyelamatkan dia dengan menyamar sebagai Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Kushina"**kata Hisashi sukses membuat kaget orang yang ada di sana

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Hiruzen lagi

**"Apakah kalian tahu Dewa Hashimoto Hisashi?"**tanya Hisashi dijawab anggukan lagi oleh mereka **"Akulah Dewa Hashimoto Hisashi ** **Ayah dari Hashimoto Naruto dan suami dari Hashimoto Kushina"**jawaban itu sukses membuat mereka kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki tersebut

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAU LELAKI BAJINGAN,JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MENGATAKAN DEWA HASHIMOTO DAN KUSHINA ADALAH ISTRIMU!"kata Minato penuh emosi

"**Mau mencoba bertarung denganku manusia rendahan?"**kata Hisashi dingin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

**Hallo minna!**

**Terima kasih suma membaca fic saya dan juga terima kasih atas review dan kriktiknya juga**

**Di chapter ini akan menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi anak seorang Dewa**

**Untuk Naruko? Naruko tetap anak dari Minato dan Kushina dan lebih tua dari Naruto satu tahun**

**Oke selamat membaca dan juga jangan lupa Review dan kritiknya supaya fic yang ke depan lebih baik**

Chapter 4

Mendengar tantangan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Hashimoto tersebut ingin rasanya Minato bertarung denganya tetapi Hiruzen langsung menghentikannya

"Bisakah kamu menceritakan bagaimana Kushina bisa selamat dari insiden itu" tanya Hiruzen sangat penasaran siapa sebenarnya pria yang mengaku Dewa Hashimoto dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyelamatkan Kushina

Membaca pikiran Hiruzen Hisashi pun tersenyum lalu diapun menjelaskan **"Apakah kalian tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anakku dan Kushina?" **tanya Hisashi

Mreka semua terbelalak kaget karena lelaki tersebut menebut Naruto adalah anaknya

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAU LELAKI SIALAN,NARUTO ITU ADALAH ANAKKU DAN KUSHINA!JANGAN KAMU BICARA SEENAKNYA!" kata Minato dengan emosi

Hisashi dengan santai menjelaskan **"Orang Konoha memang percaya kalau kamu adalah ayah dari Naruto, tapi Naruto secara hukum langit adalah anakku,karena saya telah merasuki tubuhmu untuk "membuat" kamu endak ingat bahwa sebelum akau merasuki tubuhmu Kushina mengajakmu melakukan hal 'itu'?" **tanya Hisashi kepada Minato

Minato langsung membatu,perkataannya memang benar karena Kushina terus memaksaku untuk melakukan 'itu' karena Kushina begitu semangat sekali dan aku pun tidak merasa lelah,padahal sewaktu pulang badan aku udah lelah minta ampun

Reaksi Minato sukses membuat orang yang ada di sana membatu dan langsung memandang Minato minus Kushina dan Naruto(karena mereka sudah tahu) lalu Hisashi pun melanjutkan perkataannya** "Kau menyadarinya bukan,dan bagaimana reaksi Kushina setelah mengetahui kalau dia hamil?Dia selalu menyendiri dan dia tidak mau menceritakanmu bahwa anaknya laki laki dan menolak semua bantuanmu karena dia sudah menikah denganku dan aku memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Kau mau tahu mengapa Kushina tidak mencintaimu lagi? Karena dia melihat kamu sedang melakukan 'itu' dengan salah satu kunoichi Konoha karena aku tidak mau membuat Kushina sedih oleh maka, aku memberitahunya kalau kamu sedang berselingkuh dengan salah satu kunoichi yang ada di Konoha. Padahal aku telah mempercayaimu Minato untuk menjaga Kushina. Kamu tahu, Kushina dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada saat umurnya 15 tahun dan kami saling mencintai,t etapi karena para Dewa tidak mengizinkan aku dan Kushina bersatu, kami berdua sangat terluka, kau tahu?Kushina hampir saja bunuh diri gara gara kami tidak bisa bersatu." **jelas Hisashi menahan emosinya, tetapi Kushina lansung menenangkannya suaiminya itu **"Lalu kamu tahu, kami bisa bersatu jika kamu melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan wanita lain. Hal tersebut memberi aku dan Kushina harapan. Saat itu kami menanyakan para Dewa kapan hal tersebut terjadi? Teryata setelah Naruko, anakmu berumur sembilan bulan, maka kami bisa bersatu." **jelas Hisashi suksek membuat mereka di sana kaget dan menatap Minato dengan berbagai ekspresi 'kecewa,marah,dan sebagainnya'.Lalu Hisashi menjelaskan lagi **"Dan setelah kejadian itu kami langsung menikah atas nama langit dan bumi bahwa kami tidak akan berpisah untuk selamanya" **jelas Hisashi sambil merangkul Kushina yang menangis bahagia,Naruto pun tersenyum ke arah orang tuanya tersebut karena mereka tidak bisah di pisakan lagi.

Hiruzen yang memandang marak ke Minato langsung bertanya ke Hisashi lagi "Kembali ke pertanyaan pertama,bagaimana caranya Kushina bisa hidup?" tanya Hiruzen yang masih emosi dan kecewa kepada Minato

Hisashi pun akhirnya menjelaskan** "Saat Kushina akan melahirkan anak kami, aku menyamar menjadi Kyuubi karena ingin melindungi efek dari penyamaran tersebut bahwa aku hanya akan memiliki kekuatan seperti Bijuu yang lain dan tidak memiliki kekuatan Dewa. Aku terlalu fokus untuk menguatkan segel supaya aku tidak keluar dari dalam tubuh istriku malah menjadi kesempatan untuk Madara Uchiah untuk mengontrolku dan akupun keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Setelah itu, aku yang masih setengah sadar bahwa aku yang dikontrol tersebut, aku melihat Kushina hampir tewas karena Madara tersebut aku langsung menepati Kushina bahwa cara satu satunya untuk kami berdua bisa selamat adalah dengan menyegel kami berdua di tubuh Naruto, Kushina langsung setuju dan aku pun langsung memanggil Dewa Kematian secara langsung untuk mengegel kami berdua. Awalnya Dewa Kematian menolah karena aku sebagai pimpinan Para Dewa di segel dalam tubuh Naruto, tetapi dengan segala rayuan dan alasan dari kami akhirnya dia menerima, tetapi harus ada tubuh yang menjadi korban untuk melakukan penyegelan tersebut dan Kushina dengan suka rela mengorbankan tubuh nya untuk melakukan ritual penyegelan tersebut. Maka selama kami di dalam tubuh Naruto, aku menyembuhkan beberapa jiwa Kushina yang terluka akibat penyegelan itu dan akhirnya dia bisa kembali menjadi manusia tetapi setelah umur Naruto mencapai umur lima tahun lebih seratus hari kami bisa keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan hari inilah hari ke seratus dan kami berdua bisa keluar dari tubuh Naruto untuk bertemu dengan Naruto." **jelas Hisashi dan mengakhiri ceritanya.

Reaksi Minato,Naruko Hiruzen dan orang yang ada di sana berbagai yang sedih karena kisa cita seorang Dewa Hashimoto yang penuh rintangan ada yang kecewa karena ternyata Minato,sang Hokage teryata melakukan hal sekeji itu dan reaksi orang yang endak bisa di gambarkan lagi.

"Jadi….selama…ini…Kushina…selamat…?" tanya Minato untuk memastikan

**"Ya" **kata Hisashi singkat,padat dan jelas

Semua orang disana terdiam,ada ya menyesal karena telah menyiksa anak Dewa Hashimoto dan mereka berpikir pasti tidak akan di ampuni di akhirat nanti,ada yang merasa lega terutama Hiruzen karena Kushina selamat dan mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari Dewa pali terkuat diantara Dewa dan dia juga lega karena mungkin atau pasti ada yang tidak akan mengejar Naruto lagi

**"Aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini semua,karena aku endak mau anakku di jadikan incaran oleh musuh,tetapi aku sudah mengubah beberapa takdir yang berbahaya untuk anakku karena aku tidak mau anakku celaka,apa kalian mengerti?" **kata Hisashi atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuk mereka yang di sana

Hiruzen menganggu dengan semangat diikuti Kakashi dan Itachi sedangkan Minato,Naruko dan yang lainnya menganggu dengan lemah

"Apakah Naruto ada hubungan darah dengan Minato dan Naruko?" tanya Kakashi karana ingin mengetahuinnya

Hisashi mengeleng**"Tidak, karena aku telah menghapus darah Narut dengan Naruko di buku 'Kehidupan Manusia' dan juga Kushina bukan lagi istri dari Minato dan juga anak dari Narugo karena aku telah menghapusnya. Buku tersebut tercantum kalah Kushina adalah istriku dan Naruto adalah anakku dan Kushina, jadi Naruto sudah tidak ada hubungan darah lagi dengan Minato dan Naruko." **Kata Hisashi sukses membuat Minato dan Naruko membatu dan kaget karena mereka tidak ada hubungan dara lagi dengan Kushina

"Dan juga saya meminta Hisashi-kun untuk menyegel tubuhku dari pria manapun kecuali Hisashi-kun yang bisa menyentuhku,karena aku takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diingingan pada diriku dan Hisashi-kun setuju karena dia melihat bahwa Minato akan mencoba memperkosaku." kata Kushina langsung merangkul Hisashi dan tersenyum ke aranya sedangkan yang di rankul pun tersenyum dan membalas rangulannya

Hiuzen yang mendengar bahwa Minato akan memcoba memperkosa Kushina marah tetapi kembali bernafas lega karena yang bisa menyentuh Kushina cuma suaminya sendiri Dewa Hashimoto

"Kalau begitu apa rencana kalian sekarang Hashimoto-sama dan Kushina?" tanya Hiruzen ke mereka yang sedang bahagia

**"Kami berdua ingin tinggal di Konoha deng nama samaran,tulis saja namaku Hashimoto Eiji dan Kushina Hashimoto Ai, dan Naruto menjadi Hashimoto Naruto anggap saja Naruto anak yang di angkat kami karena penduduk Konoha tahu kan kelakuan Minato bagaimana 'mengasuh' Naruto selama ini?" **kata Hisashi

"Ya aku setujuh denganmu Hashimoto-sama,kamipun mengetahui bagaimana Minato 'mengasuh' anak kalian benarkan Kakashi,Itachi?" tanya Hiruzen kepada dua Anbu tersebut dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka

"Minato,jika kamu mau menerima maafku maka serakan Naruto kepadaku." kata Kushina penuh penekanan

"Benar Minato apa yang dikatakan Kushina itu benar serahkan Naruto kepada mereka dan lupakan Kushina,karena Kushina K.E.C.E.W.A P.A.D.A.M.U." kata Hiruzen penuh penekanan

Minato yang kini dilanda berbagai emosi cuma bisa pasra,percuma melawan seorang Dewa karena baginya,dirinya bagaikan semut sekali di tekan langsungbisa di kirim ke neraka

"Baiklah aku akan menyerakan Naruto kepadamu karena kulihat Naruto bahagia bersama kalian"kata Minato akhirnya dan membuat Naruto bahagia dan berlari ke keluarganya dan memeluk ,Kakashi dan Itachi merasa senang karena Naruto di bolekan hidup bersama mereka.

"Jadi Naruto,apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto bahagia bersama ke dua orang tua yang sesungguhnya itu

Naruto berpikir langsung cengegesan dan berkata "NARU AKAN MENJADI NINJA YANG KUAT, MEMBANGGAKAN TOU-SAN DAN KA-SAN, SARUTOBI-JIJI DAN HOKAGE SAMA!" kata Naruto lantang

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 5

**3 tahun kemudian:**

Setelah mengetahui identitas Naruto yang sesungguhnya,maka Yondaime Hokage mebuat hukum bahwa siapa saja yang menganggu dan membicarakan hal hal yang tidak baik terhadap Naruto maka akan di hukum mati.

Naruto tidak bisa tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya karena Hisashi,selaku Pemimpin Dewa didesak kembali karena untuk menstabilkan kehidupan Langit dan telah merubah beberapa hal di masa depan,tetapi tidak untuk Perang Shinobi yang akan yang kaget karena suaminya tidak mencoba menghentikan perang tersebut,mendesak suaminya untuk mengubah kejadian tersebut,tetapi Hisashi menyakinkan Kushina bahwa Narutolah yang akan menghentikan tersebut dan akan menang atas perang tidak bisa membuat Naruto sebagai anaknya di dunia,karena akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan yang selama ini,maka dari itu,Naruto sampai sekarang berstatus sebagai anak dari Minato dan menggunakan marga Hisashi dan Kushina pulang ke Kerajaan Para Dewa,Hisashi berpesan kepada Naruto** "Biarpun kamu mempunyai kekuatan seperti Dewa,kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengubah takdir,tetapi kamu cobalah menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi orang orang yang kamu kasihi dan sayangi Naruto." **Naruto selalu mengingat pesan ayahnya juga berpura pura bodoh dan tidak sombong kalau dia adalah keturunan 3 tahun ini,Naruto sudah menguasai 5 elemen tersebut dan juga bisa menguasai beberapa teknik Elemen Naruto dengan Minato dan Naruko pun membaik meski Naruto menganggap mereka bukan siapa siapa lagi bagi Naruto cuma di ketahui oleh beberapa orang saja yaitu Minato,Naruko,Hiruzen,Kakashi,Itachi,Shikak,Inoich i dan biasanya mendapatkan misi tingkat S-rank atau A-rank seorang meminta Hokage untuk masuk ke Akademik Ninja supada tidak ada yang curiga dengan dirinya,Maka dari itu Naruto pun di perbolehkan mengikuti Akademik Ninja supaya bisa bersosialisasi dengan anak seumurannya

Di apartemen Naruto:

"Yosh!Hari pertama masuk ke Akademik dettebayo,aku tidak sabar dettebayo!" kata Naruto penuh semangat

**"Hei gaki! Kamu harus ingat,jangan menunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya,nanti akan meambuat mereka curiga. Kamu harus ingat pesan dari Hisashi-sama" **kata Kyuubi dalam bentuk Animal Form

"Aku selalu ingat pesan Tou-san dettebayo, aku akan menggunakannya untuk melindungi orang yang aku endak suka pamer dettebayo." kata Naruto

mendengar itu Kyuubi pun nyengir karena mendengar perkataan Naruto dan berpikir bakwa Naruto mirip dengan Hisashi karena tidak suka pamer

Selama ini Naruto di latih oleh Rikudou di bawah alam kesadarannya,karena pernah suatu ketika,Kakashi mencari Naruto,identitas Rikudou hampir ketahuan oleh Kakashi,maka dari kejadian tersebut,Naruto di ajari jurus jurus Ninja di bawah alam kesadaran Naruto.

Naruto pun bergegas pergi menuju Akademik perjalanan dia berjumpa dengan Naruko

"Pagi Naruko." kata Naruto

"Pagi juga kamu semangat sekali pagi ini." kata Naruko

"Tentu saja dettebayo karena ini hari pertama saya masuk ke Akademik Ninja, Ia kan Haruo?"tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang melingkari lehernya

Mendengar hal itu,Kyuubi yang sedang tidur hanya mendengus kesal karena dinganggu, Naruko pun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Haruo/Kyuubi tersebut

Sampai di depan Akademik,banyak yang melihat ke arah mereka terutama Naruto. Ada pandangan sinis,mengejek dan bisik bisik menjelekkan Naruto kalau Naruto tidak cocok menjadi Ninja,karena Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan sama sekali. Tidak dengan Naruko, Iruka, Kakashi dan Itachi mereka selalu bersikap biasa dan dalam hati mereka bangga terhadap Naruto karena bisa ikut masuk ke Akademik. Mereka berpikir bahwa ada 'kejutan' yang menanti mereka bahwa Naruto akan menunjukkan sebagian 'kecil' kekutannya tersebut.

"OHAYUUUUU MINNAA!" kata Naruto penuh semangat

mendengar suara di pintu kelas, beberapa murid menatap sinis kearah Naruto

"HEI BAKA!Tidak perlu teriak teriak." kata Sakura

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut cuma cengegesan aja

"Dasar Dobe." kata Sasuke

**TWITCH **

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu Naruto langsung emosi

"APA KAU BILANG TEME?!" kata Naruto penuh emosi

"Aku bilang D.O.B.E." kata Sasuke menekan setiap perkataan Naruto

**TIWTCH TIWTCH**

Sebelum akan terjadi bencana yang dilakukan Naruto,Naruko langsung menghentikannya

"Sudahlah Naruto, endak usah mengurus Uchiah itu, kamu harus ingat,bahwa Hashimoto-sama bilang endak usah berurusan dengan para Uchiah keparat tersebut." kata Naruko

Mendengar perkataan Naruko,Naruto ingat bahwa Naruto sangat dendam kepada Uchiah Naruto dendam karena telah berani mengontrol tou-sannya dalam penyamaran menjadi Kyuubi. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Uchiah Madara tersebut. Minato, Naruko, Hiruzen dan beberapa Ninja yang mendengar hal tersebut membenci Uchiah minus Itachi.

Naruto pun tidak mau meladenin Uchiah tersebut, tetapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah gadis yang merhatiin Naruto tersebut. Pada saat pandangan mereka bertemu,gadis tersebut langsung cepat cepat menunduk dan pipinya merona melihat Naruto

'Manis' pikir Naruto

Iruka pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan tersenyum melihat Naruto bahwa Naruto hari ini masuk Akademik

**Beberapa Minggu Kemudian**

Uchiah Itachi,diberi misi untuk membunuh semua Clannya karena Clan Uchiah akan melakukan pun melaksanakan tugas tersebut dan membantai seluruh anggota kecuali Sasuke adiknya.

Dia bilang kepada Sasuke bahwa kamu masih terlalu lemah untuk di bunuh dan jadilah kuat kalau ingin Itachi pergi meninggalkan Konoha,dia meminta Minato untuk melindungi Sasuke dan dia pamit kepada Naruto bahwa dia akan melakukan takdir yang telah di bilang ayah Naruto tersebut untuk menjadi mata mata kejadian tersebut,Sasuke menjadi orang yang lebih pendiam dan giat berlatih

**2 tahun kemudian**

Ujian Genin pun akhirnya akan di Ninja ada yang sudah siap ada juga yang tegang dengan ujian tersebut

"Hei Kyuu,apa boleh aku menunjukkan sebagian 'kecil' kemampuanku?"t anya Naruto ke Kyuubi lewat telepati

**"Hem…menurutku terserah kamu -sama pasti tidak keberatan apalagi aku muak liat kesombongan Uchiah tersebut."**kata Kyuubi

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya,apalagi Naruko dan Iruka-sensei sudah lama menunggu aku untuk menunjukkan berdua sudah tidak sabar." kata Naruto penuh semangat

Ujian pun di murid tampak menunjukkan menunjukkan jurus Kagemanen pun lulus dengan mudah,Kiba yang mengganakan jurus Clannya pun lulus dengan mudah dengan menggunakan jurus Katonnya pun lulus yang menunjukkan kemampuan jurus fuutonnya pun lulus juga.

Giliran Naruto yang tampil banyak yang mencemoh dan meremehkan kemampuan Naruto dan Iruka tidak sabar melihat kemampuan Anak Dewa tersebut pun nampat penuh minat melihatnya.

Naruto yang sudah di depan para juri tersebut pun diamlalu Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan membuat para juri dan orang yang ada disana minus Naruko dan Iruka kaget

**"Lightning Release:The God of Lightning Dragon!"**

Tiba tiba muncul seekor Naga yang panjangnya sekitar enam meter di belakang Naga tersebut berada beberapa meter di atas kepala Petir itu siap membunuh siapa saja yang menganggu Juri dan murid murid akademik(minus Naruko dan Iruka)kaget melihat Naga tersebut(**The God of Lightning Dragon salah satu Naga Elemen yang dimiliki Hisashi(maaf disini Lightning Dragon tidak sama dengan jurus Ninja yang betipe Naga yang ada di Film Naruto,ini adalah salah satu jurus yang saya buat sendiri).Lightning Dragon sebenarnya bukan jurus Ninja,tetapi Naruto ingin memiliki jurus tersebut dan minta di ajari ayahnya oun mengajarinya dan melakukan kontrak dengan salah satu Naga Elemen tersebut dan Naga Elmen tersebut pun setuju tetapi dengan menggunakan hendseal yang rumit dan belum pernah dipelajari di dunia ini,Naruto cuma bisa menguasai empat Naga Elemen yaitu Lightning,Wind,Water dan suatu ketika Kakashi ingin mencoba mencopy jurus The God of Lightning Dragon tersebut tetapi setelah selesai melakukan handseal tiba tiba Kakashi jatuh pingsang dan koma selama dua sait itu juga,Kakashi tidak mau mencoba lagi mencopy jurus jurus Naruto(kecuali beberapa jurus yang biasa digunakan Naruto saat dia dan Itachi latihan).**

'Apa itu benar benar Naruto?' batin Kiba horror melihat Naga Petit yang melindung Naruto tersebut karena setahunya Naruto itu bodoh dan juga tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi ninja

'Chi sejauh mana kemampuanmu Dobe?' batin Sasuke kesal dan iri karena melihatekuatan Naruto tersebut

'Na…ru…to….kun…..' batin Hinata takjub yang melihat Naga petir yang melindungi Naruto tersebut

'Hah…..Naruto kau terlalu berlebihan menunjukkan bagi kamu,aku dan Iruka-sensei biasa,tapi bagi mereka itu' batin Naruko langsung melihat mereka dengan tampang kaget dan horror melihat kemampuan Naruto tersebut langsung geleng geleng kepala.

Lalu Naruto pun menlakukan hendseal rumit dengan cepat dan Naga Petir yang melindungi Naruto pun hilang dan Naruto pun pergi dari tempat ujian tersebut

Keesokan harinya

Iruka pun masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi Rookie of The Year tahun ini.

"Yang menjadi Rookie of The Year tahun ini adalah…."

Sasuke nyengir karena di berpikir kalau dia yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year tahun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Naruto yang sedang memanjakan peliharaannya dan tersenyum karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto yang akan menjadi Rookie of The Year

"…..Uzumaki Naruto."kata Iruka

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 6

Semua yang ada disana(minus Naruko)kaget dengan pengumuman Iruka tersebut bahwa Rookie of The Year tahun ini adalah Naruto si pembuat onar, bodoh dan tidak ada berkemampuat tersebut

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Naruto yang mendapatkan gelar Rookie of The Year tahun ini!Seharusnya aku Uchiah Sasuke yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut." kata Sasuke penuh emosi

"Terima saja kekalahanmu Teme, jangan kira kamu bisa mendapatkan gelar tersebut karena kamu seorang Uchiah." kata Naruto

"DIAM KAU DOBE! Seharusnya akau yang mendapatkan gelar tersebut." kata Sasuke lagi

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! INI SUDAH KEPUTUSAN DARI SEMUA PARA JURI DAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA GELAR ROOKIE OF THE YEAR ADALAH UZUMAKI NARUTO!" kata Iruka penuh emosi

Semua murid masih tidak percaya dan masih ribut dengan hasil tersebut

"Jika kalian tidak senang dengan keputusan tersebut, kita langsung aja minta pendapat Tou-san siapa yan pantas mendapatkan gelar itu." kata Naruko tiba tiba

Mendengar perkataan Naruko tersebut di angguk setuju dengan mereka. Naruto yang bingung pun bertanya

"Kenapa kamu memberi usul begitu Naruko?" tanya Naruto heran

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Naruko pun menjawab "Nee aku mau melihat bagaimana kamu memberi 'sedikit' pelajaran kepada Uchiah endak tahu diri tersebut." kata Naruko sambil nyengir membayangkan Naruto yang melawan Sasuke.

Naruto pun paham dan menangguk saja dan mereka semua pun ke kanton Hokage

Di Ruangan Hokage

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Naruto akan mendapatkan gelar Rookie of The Year tersebut." kata Shikaku

Mendengar hal tersebut ,Minato dan Hiruzen pun tersenyum

"Ya aku juga sudah mengetahuinnya, karena Naruto itu adalah anak dari Dewa Hashimoto dan Kushina." kata Minato sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ha…ha…ha…." kata Hiruzen sambil tertawa

Tok….Tok….Tok…..

"Hokage-sama Iruka dan para murid akademik ingin menemui anda." kata salah satu ninja di depat pintu

Mendengar hal tersebut mereka bertiga saling pandang dan tertawa karena hal tersebut benar benar terjadi

"Ya silakan masuk." kata Minato yang baru saja selesai tertawa

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan Iruka dan murid murid Akademik tersebut

"Ada apa kalian ingin menemuiku?" tanya Minato kepada mereka yang sebenarnya Minato suda mengetahui masalah sersebut

"Maaf Hokage-sama,semua murid tidak mau mengakui Uzumaki Naruto adalah yang mendapatkan gelar Rookie of The Year tahun ini dan mereka berpendapat bahwa Uchiah Sasuke yang akan mendapatkan gelar tersebut" jelas iruka kepada Minato

Mendengar kata 'Uchiah' mereka bertiga langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang Uchiah Sasuke?" tanya Minato dingin

"Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau si Dobe tersebut mendapat gelar Rookie of the Year tahun ini, seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan gelar itu." kata Sasuke tidak kalah dingin

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Minato ingin rasanya membelah meja kerjanya tersebut tapi di urung niatnya. Dia sudah mengetahui bahwa masa depan Sasuke akan menjadi seorang Missing-Nin dari Hashimoto dan dia sanga kecewa mengetahui hal tersebut tetapi dia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Sasuke demi Itachi.

"Baiklah jadi apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Minato tajam

"Aku ingin bertanding dengan Naruto dan membuktikan siapa sebenarnya yang harus memegang gelar Rookie of The Year." kata Sasuke dan sontak membuat Minato hampir tertawa karena ingin beradu dengan Naruto cuma mendapatkan gelar tersebut. Minato langsung melihat Naruto dan minta persetujuannya, Naruto cuma memandang dengan tatapan 'terserah' ke Minato dan Minato pun mendapatkan jawabannya

"Baiklah jika kamu ingin betarung dengan Naruto, tetapi saya memperingatkan kamu untuk jangan menyesal kalau bertarung dengan Naruto karena saya sampai sekarang belum bisa mengalahkan Naruto kamu tahu itu?" kata Minato dan sukses membuat mereka semua terkejut(minus Minato,Naruko,Kakashi,Hiruzen,Shikaku dan Iruka karena mereka mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto). Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapat tidak percaya sedangkan yang di pandang malah asik memanjakkan rubah peliharaannya tersebut. Sasuke jadi ragu untuk bertanding dengan Naruto karena Sang Yondaime Hokage,Yellow Flash Ninja yang di takuti Lima Negara aja bisa dikalah oleh Naruto.

"Saya tidak akan mundur dan akan tetap bertarung dengan Naruto." kata Sasuke yakin

Minato pun menatap Hiruzen,Shikaku dan Kakashi untuk memberi persetujuan. Mereka menganggu setuju karena mereka ingin memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke

"Baik kita langsung di arena pertarungan dan membuktikan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan gelar tersebut." kata Minato mengakhiri perkataanya

Di Arena Pertarungan

Para penonton yang terdiri dari Minato, Hiruzen, Shikaku, Kakashi, Inoichi, Naruko(Anko, Asuma, Kurenai dan Guy tidak mau ketinggalan karena mereka ingin mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang Minato juluki 'The God of Naruto' tersebut) dan murid murid Akademik melihat di Arena dan Naruto saling berhadapat dengan jarak sekitar tujuh meter tersebut

"Iruka-sensei sebaiknya setelah pertandingan di mulai, anda pergi ke arena penonton,karena saya tidak mau melukai anda." kata Naruto dingin ke Iruka

Iruka yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengangguk. Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy dan murid murid Akademik kaget mendengarkan kalimat tersebut sedangkan Sasuke mendecih kesal karena merasa Naruto terlalu sombong

"Kau jangan sombong Dobe, kau itu tidak memiliki bakat menjadi Ninja." kata Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Uchiah bungsu itu membuat Kurama mengeram marah tetapi di tenangkan Naruto dan menyuruh Kurama ke arena penonton saja.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan jadi 'DOBE' dan orang yang tidak ada bakat menjadi Ninja. Silakan di mulai Iruka-sensei." kata Naruto

Iruka pun menganggu "Hajime" dan Iruka pun meninggalkan lapangan pertandingan dan menuju ke area penonton

Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan rumit lalu…

_**"Lighting Release:The God of Lightning Dragon!"**_

Munculah Naga Petir yang panjangnya sekitar enam meter di belakang Naruto dengan kilatan kilatan listrik yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan siap untuk menerkam Sasuke

Di Arena Penonton

"Dia menggunakan jutsu itu." kata Kakashi takjub karena Naruto menggunakan jutsu tersebut

"Memang ada apa dengan jutsu itu Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai yang penasaran

"Itu adalah jutsu yang pernah aku tanyakan kepada Naruto dan aku meminta Naruto untuk coba bertanding dengannya. Aku meminta Naruto untuk menggunakan jutsu itu untuk aku mencoba mencopynya. Setelah saya hampir selesai mengcopynya, tiba tiba cakraku keluar dengan cepat dan tidak terkendali lalu akupun pingsan langsung dibawa masuk kerumah sakit dan koma selama dua minggu." jelas Kakashi dan membuat mereka yang mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi sontak membuat mereka bertiga kaget

"Jadi…..kamu koma selama dua minggu karena ingin mengcopy jutsu Naruto?" tanya Guy horror

Kakashi hanya mengangguk "Aku harap Naruto nanti menjadi muridku di kelompok genin nanti." harap Kakashi yang melihat Naruto penuh minat dengan Naga Petir di belakangnya

Kembali di Arena Pertarungan

Sasuke melakukan beberapa handseal dan "**Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu!" **lalu muncul bola api yang dan menuju ke arah Naruto

Naruto dengan malas dan berkata "_**The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Lightning Dragon**__**Project!"**_

Lalu dengan perintah tersebut, Naga Petir Naruto langsung melingkari tubuh dan melindungi Naruto dari serangan Katon Sasuke. Sasuke yang emosi langsung melakukan handsel lagi

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **lalu muncul Naga api yang mencoba menghantam Naga Petir tersebut yang melindungi Naruto, tetapi tidak apa efek terhadap Naga Petir Naruto.

"Lemah! Baiklah sekarang giliranku kuharap kamu bisa menhindarnya Sasuke_**"The God of Lightning Dragon Release :Thousand Thunder Spear!"**_ Dari mulut Naga tersebut, muncul ribuan tombak petir yang siap membunuh Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget langsung bergetar karena melihat sebagian kekuatan 'kecil' yang dimiliki Naruto tersebut

"Menyerah atau kau mati Sasuke? Karena_**Thousand Dragon Spear**_tidak akan berhenti sebelum musuh mati atau kalau kamu beruntung cuma koma selama satu bulan." kata Naruto

Sasuke yang keras kepala tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto mencoba menghindar tetapi salah satu tombah mengenai tubuh Sasuke dan langsung ambruk karena tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya yang terkena sengatan listrik tersebut

"Sudah cukup Naruto,kau sudah memberi pelajaran kepada Uchiah tersebut,hentikan tombak Petir itu Naruto." kata Hiruzen

Naruto pun menghentikan tombak Naga tersebut dan membuat beberapa handseal dan Naga Petir tersebut pun menghilang di hadapan semua penonton

"Sekarang sudah dapat diketahui,kalau kamu yang tidak ada bakat menjadi Ninja Tema,dan sekarang kamulah yang merupakan D.O.B.E." kata Naruto penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya

Sasuke pun merasa kesal karena bisa kalah oleh Naruto dan iri dengan siapa yang endak iri dengan Naruto coba? Cuma dengan satu jutsu aja udah bisa bikin musuh jatuh tidah bisa bergerak dan juga jutsu Naga Petir Naruto bukan jutsu biasa

"Apakah itu tadi benar benar kemampuan Naruto?"tanya Kiba masih horror karena kejadian tersebut

"Aku tidak bisa melihat cakra yang di keluarkan Naruto dengan jelas saat menggunakan jutsu tersebut,seperti di tutup oleh cahaya." kata Hinata yang masih mengaktifkan Byakugannya

"Benarkah Hinata?" tanya Kiba

Hinata cuma mengangguk dan tampa sengaja mendengar percakapan Minato dan Hiruzen

"Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan menggunakan jutsu itu, untung dia tidak membunuh Sasuke." kata Minato

"Ya akupun sependapat. Jutsu itu masih sebagian 'kecil' dari kekuatannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jutsu apa lagi yang belum dia perlihatkan oleh anak Dewa Hashimoto tersebut." kata Hiruzen

Hinata pun terbelalak kaget 'Naruto anak Dewa Hashimoto-sama?Bukannya dia anak Hokage-sama?' batin Hinata sambil melihat Naruto

Naruto pun pegi ke Arena pertarungan tersebut "Ingat perkataanku ini Sasuke,kamu tidak ada gunanya memiliki dendam terhadap Itachi, karena kamu tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan pembantaian Clan Uchiah dan juga mengapa kamu tidak mencari tahu penyebab Itachi melakukan hal tersebut? Kamu mau percaya atau tidak itu terserah kamu,karena aku sudah mengasih tahu kamu." kata Naruto pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan diikuti Kurama di sampingnya

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut kaget dan berpikir mengapa dirinya harus memiliki dendam terhadap Itachi? Pasti ada sebab karena Itachi membunuh semua anggota Clannya tersebut

Ditempat Naruto

Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya tersebut dikagetkan oleh perkataan ayahnya tersebut

**'Kau rupanya ingin mengubah masa depan Uchiah itu Naruto?' **tanya Hisashi melewati telepati

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut lalu tersenyum 'Ya Tou-san,karena Naru tidak ingin teman Naru menuju jalan Kegelapan,Naru cuma bisa membantunya dengan cara begitu selebihnya terserah dia' kata Naruto(Naruto mengucap dirinya 'Naru' cuma pada orang tuannya)

Hsashi yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto pun tersenyum** 'Kamu memang anak yang baik Naruto, tetapi kamu harus ingat bahwa kamu tidak bisa mengubah masa depat dengan kekuatanmu. Kamu cuma bisa memberi nasehat saja selebihnya terserah mereka' **kata Hisashi kepada Naruto

Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai mengerti mengapa kekuatan tidak bisa mengubah masa tidak bisa membuat orang berpikir jernih dan akan membuat orang tersebut terjemak dalam tidak dengan bisa membuat kita berpikir apakah semua yang kita lakukan itu benar atau juga bisa membantu kita mengarah ke jalan yang benar dan juga mungkin bisa mengubah masa depan kita yang kelam menjadi lebih baik.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 7

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun besiap siap menuju Akademik. Penampilan Naruto pun yang menggunakan jaket berwarna orange dengan lambang Uzu di belakang dan kerah yang sampai di mulutnya(mirip jaket seperti punya Shino) tersebut yang di biarkan terbuka dengan menampakan kaus dalam berwarna hitam transparan dengan lambang Uzu dia bagian dada sebelah kiri. Celana berwarnah hitam panjang pun membuat penampilan Naruto yang 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan Hitai Ate Konoha Naruto yang di pasang lengan sebelah kanan tersebut membuat rambut Naruto bergoyang indah karena hembusan angin dan juga jangan lupa, Kurama yang selalu menemani Naruto di lehernya. Penampilan Naruto justru membuat semua murid merempuan tercengo. Ada yang menanyakan apakah Naruto murid baru? Atau apakah itu benar benar penampilan Naruto? Atau ada juga yang bertanya apakah itu Naruto saat mereka sedang bermimpi? Naruko yang melihat Naruto pun menyapnya

"Naruto, penampilanmu lain sekali hari ini. Kamu terlihat sedikit emm tampan." kata Naruko sedikit blushing melihat penampilan Naruto tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar pun menjawab "Aku sudah bosan dengan penampialn lamaku, Tou-san yang menyuruhku mencoba untuk mengubah penampilanku dan akupun lumayan suka." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum

**BLUSH**

Semua murid perempuan yang melihat senyuman Naruto terpesona karena penampilan Naruto yang baru tersebut membuat mereka terpikat

"Ino-pig, aku rela Sasuke-kun untukmu, tetapi kalau Naruto,aku tidak akan memberikanmu" kata Sakura

"Forehead, aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun yang dingin itu, aku berikan kepadamu dan Naruto untukku." kata Ino

Hinata yang kebetulan lewat di sana langsung mematung melihat penampilan Naruto begitu menawan dengan jaket orange yang sengaja dibuka dengan menampakan kaus dalam berwarna hitam tersebut. Mata Hinata tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Naruto

Safir ketemu Lavender

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata dan tentu saja membuat Hinata merona hebat dan Hinata cepat cepat menundukkan kepalanya

"Wajah cantikmu mengapa kamu sembunyikan Hinata?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat kepala Hinata untuk melihat wajahnya

Entah sadar atau tidak mereka tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah di dekat Hinata. Naruko yang tadi di dekatnya pun kaget. Aksi Naruto terhadap Hinata sukses membut para siswi cemburu karena mereka merasa Hinata sangat beruntung

Hinata yang di pelakukan begitupun mematung dan mukanya semakin merah 'Tubuhkuh sudah tidak kuat lagi, apa aku akan pingsan?' batin Hinata

"Hinata, kenapa kamu dari tadi diam dan kenapa wajahmu merah sekali, apa kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil merasakan suhu tubuh Hinata dengan telapak tangannya menempel di kening Hinata

Hinata yang syok diperlakukan dirinya oleh Naruto pun tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya dan tiba tiba aja Hinata hilang keseimbangan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang cepat tanggap tersebut langsung menahan Hinata supaya tidak terjatuh dan mengendongnya dengan ala bride-style dan membuat semua murid perempuat di sana pingsan dan cemburu dengan Hinata

"Teryata benar, Hinata sedang sakit, aku bawa ke ruang kesehatan saja." kata Naruto pergimeninggalkan para murid perempuan yang iri dengan Hinata tersebut.

Saat perjalanan ke ruang kesehatan,Hinata mencoba membuka matanya,Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Saat mata Hinata terbuka,yang pertama di lihatnya adalah muka Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya

Safir ketemu Lavender

Hinata membatu melihat muka Naruto tersebut, Naruto yang melihat Hinata telah sadar pun tersenyum dan mencoba menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya

"Syukurlah kamu udah sadar Hinata-chan. Ayo kita ke kelas." kata Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Hinata

Hinata yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya pun membeku lagi karena mendengar namanya dipangil suffic 'chan' dan juga Naruto mengandeng tangannya menuju ke kelas

Di dalam Kelas

Sasuke yang sedang memikirkan perkataan Naruto kemari terlihat sedang melamun di kelas. Dia menimbang nimbang perkataan Naruto ada benarnya karena Itachi melakukan pembantaian tersebut pasti ada sebabnya. Maka dari itu, dia akan mencoba mencari tahu,ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Clannya sehingga Itachi membunuh mereka semua. Semua murid Akademik sudah mengetahui kemampuan Naruto. Kemampuan Naruto tersebut membuat mereka ada yang iri, takjub, kagum dan sebagainnya. Mereka sekarang ingin berlatih dengan keras karena mereka ingin sekali melampaui Naruto

Brakk

Pintu kelas terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berbeda hari ini. Bagaikan Pangeran yang turun dari langit tersebut membuat semua murid lagi,dengan Hinata yang ada di sampingnya tersebut mengandeng tangan Naruto membuat mereka benar benar mamatung

"Hinata-chan, kita sudah sampai di kelas, silakan kamu pergi ke mejamu Hinata-chan." kata Naruto

Mendengar perkataan tersebut Hinata cepat cepat mengangguk dan berlari menuju bangkunya

**'Ck kamu sebenarnya sadar atau tidak gaki,kalau Hinata tadi itu pingsan melihat penampilan barumu hah?' **tanya Kurama menelepati Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama langsung menjawab "Eh? Benarkah? Bukannya Hinata sakit karena mukanya yang merah dan langsung jatuh pingsan? " kata Naruto polos dan membuat

Kurama yang mendengar jawaban Naruto pun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan dan kembali tidur Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangkunya di samping Sasuke

"Kau mengubah penampilanmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto yang merasa dirinya ditanya pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Ya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku teme?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak." kata Sasuke

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Perkataanmu kemarin….aku akan mencoba mencari kebenaran tentang Itachi, Naruto." kata Sasuke seperti berbisik

Naruto yang menangkap perkatan Sasuke pun cuma tersenyum mendengar keputusan Sasuke untuk mencari kebenaran mengapa Itachi membainta semua clannya dan juga membunuh kedua orang tuannya.

Brakkk

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan Iruka yang sedang masuk di kelas

"Baiklah sekarang sensei akan membagi Tim kepada kalian, khusus salah satu tim akan berisi 4 orang jadi sensei minta kalian untuk tenang." kata Iruka

Iruka pun membaca satu persatu kelompok tim yang sudah di atur oleh Hokage dan murid khususnya perempuan berdoa berharap satu tim dengan Naruto karena mereka ingin lebih mengetahui sifat Naruto lebih dalam

"Tim 7, Uzumaki Naruto….." kata Iruka terpotong oleh salah satu murid

"Sensei apakah saya salah satu orang yang setim dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Sensei akukan yang bakalan satu tim dengan Naruto bukan Sakura benarkan, Sensei?" tanya Ino

"DIAM KAU INO-PIGGGG AKULAH YANG BAKALAN SATU TIM DENGAN NARUTO-KUN!" emosi Sakura

"KAU JUGA FOREHEADDDDD DAN SEHARUSNYA AKULAH YANG BAKALAN SATU TIM DENGAN NARUTO-KUNN BUKAN KAMUUUUU!" balas Ino endak kalah emosi

Iruka yang mendengar pertengkaran fansgirl dadakan Naruto tersebut hanya bisa sweatdrop akut karena mereka ingin sekali satu tim dengan Naruto lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk santai sambil memejamkan matanya tersebut. Iruka tersenyum dalam hati mengapa mereka bersikeras ingin satu kelompok dengan Naruto dengan melihat penampilan Naruto yang bisa dikatakan tampan dan emmm 'hot'

"Baiklah semuanya tenang, sensei akan melanjutkan lagi. Tim 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Naruko, Uchiah Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura."

Bagaikan mendapatkan eman 50 kg di jalan Sakura berjoget di atas meja dengan OOC nya dengan berteriak 'Aku sangat beruntung' lalu 'Memang sudah ditakdirkan' membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut sweatdop akut dan pingsan karena melihat kelakuan Sakura tersebut

Hinata yang sedih langsung melihat ke arah Naruto yang di tatap pun melihan ke arahnya dan tersenyum lalu memberi Hinata semangat agar tidak mudah putus asa. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Naruto

"Tim 8 Inuzuka Kiba,Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino. Tim 9 karena mais yang tahun lalu jadi kita lewatkan. Tim 10 Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino dan Akimichi Choji. Tim 11 Rock Lee,Tenten dan Hyuuga Neji. Pembagian kelompok genin selesai kalian tinggal menunggu sensei pembimbing kalian." kala Iruka dan meninggalkan kelas

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 8:

Di Ruangan Hokage:

"Jadi,murid geninku ada empat orang Hokage-sama?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya, murid geninmu ada empat orang. Namikaze Naruko, Haruno Sakura, Uchiah Sasuke dan satu yang istimewa yaitu Uzumaki Naruto." kata Minato menjelaskan

Mendengar nama Naruto sontak membuat orang disana kaget. Kakashi akhirnya bisa menjadi guru pembimbing anak Dewa Hashimoto tersebut merasa bersyukur karena bisa melatih Naruto, meski dalam pikirannya sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu di bimbing lagi karena Naruto sebenarnya sudah selevel dan Jonin tidak lebih tepatnya selevel Kage

"Wah… Kakashi kamu sungguh beruntung menjadi guru Naruto, aku jadi iri kepadamu." kata Guy

"Hem… padahal aku berharap bisa menjadi guru pembimbing Naruto dan ingin sekali aku melihat kemampuan Naruto tersebut." kata Kurenai

"Ya benar sekali,akupun juga ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan Naruto sampai sampai Hokage-sama memberi dia julukan 'The God of Naruto' itu."kata Asuma

Minato yang mendengar percakapan mereka cuma bisa terkekeh. Mereka belum mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Dia pun juga belum mengetahui semua jutsu jutsu yang yang di pelajari Naruto. Selama ini,dia cuma mengetahui jutsu **The God of Lightnng Dragon** nya aja,karena Naruto endak mau menunjukkan jutsunya jika belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan jutsunya tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian pergi menemui murid murid kalian. Aku tidak mau mereka mengomel karena keterlambatan kalian,terutama kau Kakashi."kata Minato tajam ke Kakashi

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan senseinya cuma tersenyum sambil memasang muka tampa dosa

"Baiklah kami berangkat." kata Guy penuh semangat masa mudanya

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage dan menuju ke Akademik untuk menemui calon murid mereka

"Aku ingin melihat semua kemampuanmu Naruto, aku sangat penasaran sekali dan maafkan aku atas perlakuanku di masa lalu Naruto." guma Minato dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda

Di Akademik Ninja

Para calon genin pun berkumpul sesuai kelompok yang telah di Tim 7, Tim 8, Tim 10 dan 11. Naruto yang masih duduk santai tersebut sedang asik berkomunikasih dengan Kurama

**"Gaki, kalau endak salah nanti guru geninmu Kakashi sih Copy Ninja itu bukan?" **tanya Kurama

"Ya, soalnya Naruko satu tim denganku, pasti Hokage meminta Kakashi yang menjadi guru geninku dan juga Kakashi pasti akan mengawasi kemampuanku dan memberi tahu ke Minato soalnya aku kan cuma menggunakan Elemen Raiton untuk melawan mereka dan latihan." kata Naruto

**"Hem…. ingat gaki, kamu tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuanmu sekarang terutama mata Rinnegan itu, karena pasti akan banyak terjadi 'kejutan' dan musuh musuh pun akan mengincar matamu itu."** kata Kurama memperingati

"Baik Kyuu"kata Naruto

Sampai saat ini,semua orang tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki **Rinnegan**. Hisashi memperingati Naruto untuk jangan menggunakannya dahulu karena beliau takut kalau Naruto bakalan menjadi incaran orang yang menginginkan matanya tersebut. Dia cuma menggunakannya saat latihan dengan Rikudou karena ingin meningkatkan matanya dari **Rinnegan menjadi Ultimate Rinnegan.** Ayahnya pernah bilang, jika dia udah bisa meningkatkan matanya menjadi **Ultimate Rinnegan** maka cakranya akan tidak terbatas dan juga tidak dapat di kalahkan.** Ultimate Rinnegan** sengaja Ayahnya berikan cuma untuk Naruto dan cuma Narutolah yang bakalan menjadi orang pertama dengan mata **Ultimate Rinnegan **tersebut atau bisa di katakan **Ultimate Rinnegan** seperti kekuatan para Dewa yang membuat cakra tidak terbatas dan Naruto masih menggunakan **Elemen Holy **cakranya tidak terbatas

"Naruto kau kenapa? Kenapa kamu dari tadi diam aja?" tanya Naruko

Mendengar Naruko yang memanggilnya tersebut sontak membuat mata Naruto dan menghadap ke arah Naruko. Sasuke, Sakura dan beberapa orang yang ada di sena memandang Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir karena Naruto cuma diam tidak seperti sifat biasanya yang ceria dan penuh semangat itu

"Eh…. gomen, tadi aku sedang berpikir siapa guru genin kita, aku cuma penasaran saja." kata Naruto berbohong

"Emm Naruto, kenapa kamu endak berpenampilan begitu dari dulu?" tanya Sakura malu malu

"Eh… memangnya kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto polos

Mendengar namanya di tambah suffic-chan tersebut membuat Sakura malu 'Ya ampun Naruto, kamu tahu kalau kamu itu SANGATT TAMPANNN coba dari dulu kamu berpenampilan begitu NARUTOOOO' inner Sakura. Naruto yang bisa baca pikiran Sakura tersebut sempat sweatdrop mendengar apa yang di pikirkan Sakura tentang dirinya itu

"Forehand kamu jangan coba coba merayu Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun itu milikku kau mengerti." peringat Ino ke Sakura

"Ino-pig kamu jangan bermimpi mendapatkan Naruto-kun, karena Naruto-kun cuma untukku. Kau tidak tahu kalau takdir telah memilih kami berdua sampai sampai kami satu tim." kata Sakura sengit

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI TAKDIR KONYOLMU ITU FOREHAND. NARUTO-KUN CUMA MILIKKUUUUUU." kata Ino emosi

"KAMU JANGAN KERAS KEPALA INO-PIG, SUDAH TAHU TAKDIR MEMPERTEMUKAN KAMI DAN TIDAK BISA DI GANGGU GUGAT." balas Sakura

Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke dan murid murid yang tersisa sweatdrop akut mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua yang memperebutkan Naruto tersebut

"Lihat Naruto, mereka benar benar fansgirl dadakkanmu." kata berbisik Naruko ke Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruko membuat Naruto cengegesan sedangkan Sasuke merasa iri dan kalah dari Naruto padahal dulu dia ingin agar fansgirnya itu pergi jauh jaug darinya #di Chidori

Brakkkk

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan 4 Jonin pembimbing untuk melatih mereka

"Namaku adalah Kurenai Yuhi aku adalah Jonin pembimbing Tim 8. Tim 8 segera ikut denganku." kata Kurenai

Merasa timnya terpanggil, Kiba, Shino dan Hinata berdiri dan mengikuti gurunya tersebut. Sebelum pergi, Hinata sempat melihat ke arah Naruto,dan Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Hinata tersebut jelas menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, sontak membuat muka Hinata memerah dan cepat cepat pergi ke arah gurunya tersebut

"Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi,dan aku adalah guru pembimbing Tim 7. Tim 7 silakan menemuiku di atap sekolah sekarang." kata Kakashi dan menghilang

Merasa timnya di panggil membuat mereka berempat langsung berdiri dan pergi menemui guru pembimbingnya tersebut

Di Atap Sekolah

Kakashi yang sedang menunggu Naruto dan yang lainnya asik membaca novel ' kesayangannya ' tersebut. Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah sampai dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu senseinya untuk berbicara. Kakashi langsung menyimpan novelnya dan mulai berbicara

"Baiklah sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian, mulai dari nama kalian, hal apa yang sukai atau tidak sukai dan cita cita kalian nanti di masa depan." kata Kakashi

"Bagaimana kalau anda duluan sensei?" kata Sakura mau malu

"Aku? Baiklah…. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai kalian tidak perlu mengetahuinnya dan cita citaku di masa depan tidak perlu aku kasih tahu juga." kata Kakashi

Mendengar perkenalan ala-Kakashi sontak membuat mereka sweatdrop minus Naruto karena sedang asik memanjakan rubah peliharaannya tersebut

'Perkenalan macam apa itu?' batin Sakura masih sweatdrop

'Apa benar dia bakalan jadi guru pembimbing kami?' batin Sasuke

'Inikah Sang Copy Ninja yang di takuti oleh 5 Negara tersebut' batin Naruko

"Baiklah di mulai dari kamu yang Pink" kata Kakashi

Merasa dirinya diperintah, Sakura pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang kusukai adalah ya…(sambil melihat Naruto), keinginanku adalah…..(melirik Naruto lagi), cita citaku adalah KYAAAAAAA…." teriak Sakura endak jelas dan membuat orang orang di sana kaget dan Kurama sedang asik tidur dai manjakan Naruto pun terbangun mengeram kesal ke Sakura

'Ya ampun, fansgirl tingkat akut, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai sampai mendapatkan murid begitu' batin Kakashi sweatdrop melihat Sakura lalu langsung melihat ke arah Naruto dan membuat Kakashi kaget karena penampilan baru Naruto tersebut

'Pantas saja Sakura teriak tidak jelas' batin Kakashi tertawa

"Baiklah sekarang raven" lanjut Kakashi

"Uchiah Sasuke. Hal yang ku sukai latihan. Hal yang ku tidak sukai orang orang yang menyebalkan. Ambisiku….. bukan tepatnya keinginanku mencari kebenaran seseorang dan menjadi ninja yang kuat dan membangun kembali Clanku." kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto yang memanjakkan rubahnya tersebut

'What!? Aku pikir dia bakalan bilang ingin membunuhnya teryata tidak' kaget Kakashi dembali melihat Naruto

"Oke,Naruko." lanjut Kakashi

"Namaku Namikaze Naruko, hal yang kusukai adalah latihan hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah fansgirl Naruto dan cita citaku adalah menjadi ninja nomor satu di Konoha." kata Naruko dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura, Naruko pun membalas deathglarenya tidak kalah menakutkan dan sontak membuat Kakashi sweatdrop karena tingkah mereka berdua

"Oke terakhir Naruto." kata Kakashi

"Yosh! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang kusukai ramen, latihan dan Haruo. Hal yang tidak ku sukai orang orang yang masuk ke kegelapan karena ingin kekuatan. Cita citaku ingin menjadi orang kuat dan juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama perempuan yang menerima aku apa adanya di masa depan." jelas Naruto penuh semangat ' dan juga aku akan mengalahkan Uchiah Madara karena telah berani beraninya mengendalikan Tou-san' lanjut Naruto dalam hati

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto sontak membuat wajah Sakura dan Naruko memerah dan juga membuat Kakashi tersenyum dan Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Baiklah besok kita akan melakukan ujian pertama kalian." kata Kakashi

"Tapi sensei bukannya kami tidak perlu melakukan ujian lagi? Kamikan sudah genin." kata Sakura

"Ujian yang Kakashi-sensei maksud adalah ujian yang menguji sejauh mana kemampuan kita di Akademik Sakura-chan." jelas Naruto sembil memanjakan Kurama

"Ya apa yang di katakan Naruto itu benar. Dan juga kalian harus mempersiapkan diri kalian karena ujian yang aku berikan bukan ujian biasa. Hampir 80% murid geninku tidak lulus karena mengikuti ujianku. Dan juga aku memperingatkan kalian semua supaya tidak sarapan karena aku tidak mau melihat kalian muntah muntah dengan ujianku ini." lanjut Kakashi serius

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi tersebut membuat berbagai macam reaksi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan(minus Naruto)

'Apakah bakalan sesulit itu? Aku tidak akan mundur! Demi Naruto-kun aku bakalan maju! SHARANOOOOOO! inner Sakura semangat

'Seperti apakah nanti ujiannya' batin Sasuke dan Naruko secara tidak langsung bersamaan dan mencoba membayangkan ujian yang di berikan Kakashi tersebut

"Baiklah besok kita bertemu lagi jam 7 pagi. Jaa nee~~." kata Kakashi dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto:The God of Shinobi**

Chapter 9

Malam harinya

Naruto yang sedang jalan jalan di desa Konoha karena tidak bisa tidur. Sampai di tempat lapangan yang luas, membuat Naruto merasa nyaman karena hembusan angin malam tersebut

''Kyuu…. aku merindukan Tou-san dan Ka-san Kyuu, sudah hampir 7 tahun aku tidak bertemu mereka.'' lirih Naruto

Kyuubi yang tahu kalau Naruto yang merindukan orang tuanya tersebut hanya bisa memandang sedih ke arah Naruto. Ya, sudah hampir 7 tahun, orang tua Naruto tidak pernah menemuinya karena kesibukan Ayahnya yang harus memimpin para Dewa tersebut.

Baru saja Kyuubi ingin membalas perkataan Naruto, tiba tiba muncul cahaya di depan mereka. Sontak membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi melindungi matanya karena terlalu terangnya sinar cahaya di hadapan mereka itu

**"Kami juga merindukanmu Naruto." **kata seorang Pria setelah cahaya tersebut hilang

Mendengar suara yang di kenal Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadanya tersebut

"Tou-san….. Ka-san….?" lirih Naruto

"Ya Naruto, Ka-san di sini. Ka-san juga merindukannmu Naruto." isak Kushina kepada Naruto

Mendengar isakan Kushina, membuat Naruto berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tuannya itu

"Tou-san… Ka-san, Naru sangat rindu pada kalian." isak Naruto menahan tangisnya karena bisa bertemu orang tuanya di saat yang tak terduga

Hisashi dan Kushina pun balas memeluk Naruno. Kushina menangis karena tidak bisa memberi kasih sayang kepada Naruto karena dia harus mendampingi suaminya untuk memimpin para Dewa, sedangkan Hisashi menenangkan Kushina dan menangis juga karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Naruto.

**"Maafkan Tou-san dan Ka-san yang tidak bisa memberimu kasih sayang Naruto."** kata Hisashi yang masih memeluk Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya tersebut melepas pelukannya kepada mereka

"Tidak Tou-san, kenapa Tou-san harus meminta maaf? Naru tahu kalau Tausan dan Ka-san sangat sulit menemui Naru. Naru ada Kyuu yang selalu menemani Naru, makanya Naru tidak terlalu kesepian." jelas Naruto

Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mendekati Naruto dan menenangkan Naruto dengan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan moncongnya yang lembut

**"Nah Naruto, karena Tou-san dan Ka-san ada di sini, maukah kamu menceritakan pengalamanmu selama ini Naruto?"** kata Hisashi

Naruto yang mendengar pun senang. Lalu dia bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bisa menang melawan Minato dan Hiruzen, lalu di saat Kakashi dan Itachi mencoba melawannya tersebut juga di menangkan olehnya dan membuat Kakashi koma selama 2 minggu. Dan juga dia bercerita bagaimana mengubah Sasuke yang sudah tidak memiliki dendam terhadap Itachi dan hari ini, ia mendapat fansgir dadakan di Akademik karena ia mengubah penampilannya sontak membuat Hisashi dan Kushina tertawa

**"Naruto, bagaimana Tou-san menguji kemampuanmu? Tou-san ingin tahu kemampuanmu sudah sampai sejauh mana?" **kata Hisashi

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Naruto senang karena selama ini, dia ingin sekali mencoba bertarung dengan ayahnya tersebut

"Apakah tidak apa apa Anata?" tanya Kushina cemas karena Naruta akan bertarung dengan suaminya tersebut

**"Tenang saja koi, aku cuma menggunakan 5% kekuatanku, dan rasanya itu cukup karena aku ingin memberi Naruto 'hadiah'. Bersiap siaplah Naruto dan juga Kurama, aku ingin Kamu membantu Naruto." **kata Hisashi

Naruto pun sudah siap untuk bertarung dengan ayahnya, Kurama mengubah tubuhnya sebesar singa pun siap bertarung dengan Hisashi tersebut

**"Baiklah, sekarang gunakan jutsu **_**The God of Lightning Dragon**_**, karena Tou-san ingin memberi kamu 'hadiah' dengan kamu menggunakan jutsu itu." **kata Hisashi

Mendengar perintah ayahnya itu, Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat dan..

_**"Lightning Release : The God of Lightning Dragon!"**_

Munculah Naga Petir yang panjangnya enam meter di belakang Naruto yang siap bertarung tersebut

Hisashi tersenyum yang melihat Naruto yang sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu tersebut dan ia langsung berseru…

_**"Lightning Release : The God of Ultimate Lightning Dragon!"**_

Tiba tiba ada angin yang menghembus dengan kencang, dan langit pun menjadi mendung. Lalu, muncul sosok seekor Naga berkepala tiga yang dengan ukuran tiga kali lipat dari Naga Naruto turun dari langin dengan sayap petirnya yang indah tersebut. Naga itupun mendarat di belakang Hisashi dan siap melawan Naruto

"Tou-san, apa Naru bisa memiliki Naga seperti punya Tou-san?" tanya Naruto kagum melihat Naga Petir yang di miliki ayahnya itu

Hisashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto cuma tersenyum **"Bisa Naruto,**_**The God of Ultimate**__**Lightning Dragon**_** adalah bentuk ke tiga dari **_**The God of Lightning Dragon**_**. Tou-san ingin memberimu 'hadiah' dengan kamu mencoba melawan Tou-san untuk mengevolusi The God of **_**Lightning Dragon **_**mu menjadi '**_**The God of Lightning Twin Dragon'**_** maka dari itu Tou-san memintamu untuk bertarung dengan Tou-san." **jelas Hisashi

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan ayahnya tersebut membuat Naruto senang karena ia bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ayahnya. Naruto melihat ke arah Kurama pun mengangguk untuk bekerja sama

_**"The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Thunder Dragon Canon!**_**"**

_**"Fox's Release : Fox Fire Ball!"**_

Naga Petir Naruto menembakan bola petir ke arah ayahnya sedangan Kurama juga menembakan bola api ke arah Hisashi

**"Hahaha kalian terlalu bersemangat rupanya. Baiklah '**_**The God of Ultimate Lightning Dragon**__**Release : Double Thunder Dragon Canons!"**_

Kepala kiri dan kanan dari tiga kepala Naga petir tersebut menembakan bola petirnya dan membuat bola petir itu saling bertabrakan dengan bola petir punya Naruto dan bola api punya Kurama sehingga membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Aku belum menyerah **'**_**The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Thousand Thunder Spear!'**_**."** seru Naruto

_**"Fox Release : Fox's Fire Breath!"**_seru Kurama

Hisashi yang melihat ribuan tombak petir dan bola bola api tersebut tidak tinggal diam

**"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak ada pilihan. '**_**The God of Ultimate Lightning Dragon Release : Super Thunder Blast!"**_ seru Hisashi

Dari mulut ketiga Naga Hisashi, muncul kumpulan kilatan kilatan Petir yang sangat kuat yang menyilaukan dengan bunyi kumpulan listrik tersebut yang bisa membuat telinga sakit dan…

**BLASH!**

Kilatan Petir tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melenyapkan ribuan tombak petir Naruto dan bola bola api milik Kurama

Lalu, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Naruto dan siap menghancurkan tubuhnya tersebut

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, baiklah **'**_**The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Thunder Blast!"**_seru Naruto

Naga Petir Naruto pun muncul kumpulan kilatan kilatan petir dan melunjur untuk mencoba melawan kilatan petir milik ayahnya tersebut

"KURAMAAA!" seru Naruto

Kurama yang mengerti, lalu mengumpulkan cakra di mulutnya dan membentuk bola hitam yang lumayan besar yang diameternya sekitar dua meter tersebut dan berseru…..

**"BIJUDAMA!" **seru Kurama

Dan **Bijudama** Kurama pun melaju untuk menghentikan kekuatan Hisashi tersebut. Terjadi adu kekuatan antara serangan Naga Petir Hisashi dan Naga Petir Naruto juga Bijudama Kurama. Kushina yang melihat pertarungan tersebut merasa gelisah karena dia takut Naruto bakalan terjadi apa apa. Adu kekuatan pun tidak bisa bertahan lama lagi, _**'Super Thunder Blast**_**' **Hisashi danpat mengalahkan _**'Thunder Blast'**_ milik Naruto dan **'Bijudama' **Kurama. Maka, _**'Super Thunder Blast**_**'** dari Naga Hisashi meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat kilatan kilatan petir tersebut kaget, karena dapat mengalahkan **'**_**Thunder Blast**_**'**nya dan juga **'Bijudama'** Kurama

**"**_**The God of Lightning Dragon : Lightning Dragon Project!"**_

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan cepat Naga Petir Naruto melindungi dirinya dan Kurama. Tidak lama kemudian, serangan Naga Petir Hisashi mendekati Naruto dan menghantam Naga Petir yang melindungi Naruto lalu….

**BLARRRRRRR**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar saat Kilatan Petir Hisashi menghantam Naga Petir Naruto tersebut. Kushina yang melihat ledakan tersebut kaget dan syok lalu berteriak memanggil Naruto. Hisashi yang melihat ledakan tersebut, menunggu kumpulan asap hasil ledakan tersebut menghilang. Perlahan demi perlahan, kumpulan asap di tempat Naruto pun menghilang dan menampakan Naga Petir Naruto yang masih melindunginnya, tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan Naga Petir Naruto tersebut. Ya, setelah kumpulan asap itu menghilang, memperlihatkan Naga Petir Naruto berbeda dari ukuran Naga Petir Naruto sebelumnya, panjangnya juga bertambah, kilatan kilatan listrik di tubuh Naga tersebut lebih terang dari sebelumnya dan juga kepala Naga Petir Naruto bertambah satu. Hisashi tersenyum melihatnya karena bisa membuat Naga Petir Naruto berubah

**"Naruto, sekarang kamu sudah bisa mengubah **_**'The God of Lightning Dragon**_**' menjadi '**_**The God**__**of Lightning Twin Dragon**_**'. Itu adalah hadiah dari Tou-san. Tou-san meminta kamu bertarung karena Tou-san ingin melihat jutsumu **_**Light Dragon**_** mu berevolusi Naruto."** kata Hisashi

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat kalau Naga Petir yang Naruto sekarang telah berubah. Ya, Naga Petir Naruto menjadi lebih besar dan panjang dari Naga Petir yang sebelumnya, kilatan kilatan litsrik yang lebih cerah dari yang pertama dan yang lebih hebat lagi adalah kepala Naga Petir Naruto bertambah satu dan menjadi dua

"Tou-san….." kata Naruto yang masih kaget melihat Naga Petirnya tersebut

**"Ya Naruto, Tou-san mengajakmu untuk bertarung dengan Tou-san karena Tou-san ingin melihat jutsu 'The God of Lightning Dragon'mu berevolusi. Inilah 'hadiah' yang Tou-san berikan padamu."** kata Hisashi

Naruto yang masih kaget tidak bisa berkata apa apa langsung berlari menuju ayahnya dan memeluknya

"Arigatou Tou-san." kata Naruto

Hisashi pun membalas pelukan Naruto dan tersenyum lembut **"Coba kamu gunakan kekuatan barumu itu Naruto. Tou-san ingin lihat apakah kamu bisa menggunakannya." **pinta Hisashi

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan ayahnya itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk. Lalu Naruto menghilangkan Naga Petirnya dan melakukan handseal

_**"Lightning Release : The God of Lightning Dragon!"**_

Munculah Naga Petir di belakang Naruto yang siap menerkam siapa saja

**"Sekarang Naruto." **kata Hisashi

Naruto mengngguk paham dan berseru **"**_**Evolution The God of Lightning Dragon : The God of Lightning Twin Dragon!**_**"**

Lalu tiba tiba Naga Petir Naruto menghilang dan digantikan dengan Naga Petir berkepala dua di belakang Naruto yang panjangnya sekitar sembilan meter tersebut. Hisashi tersenyum karena Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan barunya itu **"Baiklah, Tousan rasa kamu sudah kelelahan dengan pertarungan hari ini. Jadi, kamu dan Kurama pulanglah dan istirahat karena besok kalian ada tes genin bukan? Oia satu lagi, jangan lupa tidak sarapan karena guru geninmu itu berbohong dengan tes yang akan di berikan itu. Dan sebaiknya kamu membawakan beberapa makanan ringan kepada temanmu Naruto. Tou-san dan Ka-san akan kembali ke Kerajaan Dewa lagi."** pamit Hisashi

Naruto pun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan salam perpisahan kepada orang tuanya dan pulang menuju apartemennya untuk istirahat.

Keesokan Harinya

Naruto yang kemarin mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu membawa beberapa cemilan untuk teman temannya. Naruto pun mengambil jaket orangenya tersebut dan pergi menuju tempat yang akan diadakan tes tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Naruto kepada teman temannya

"Pagi Naruto." kata Sakura dan Naruko bersamaan

"Sebelum kita mulai tes tersebut, tadi di perjalanan aku membeli beberapa cemilan. Apa kalian mau?" tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan cemilannya yang dia bawa dari rumah

"Bukannya Kakashi-sensei memberi tahu kita kalau tidak boleh sarapan?" kata Sakura yang di jawab anggukan oleh Naruko dan Sasuke

"Dia memang ngomong begitu, tapi kita kan tidak tahu ujian apa yang akan di berikannya kepada kita. Siapa tahu dia berbohong kan?" jelas Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang ada benarnya juga mereka langsung mengambil cemilan yang di bawa Naruto. Naruto mengambil sedikit untuk dia makan dan di di berikan pada Kurama

"Naruto, apa kamu tahu bagaimana cara untuk memanipulasi cakra?" tanya Sakura

Naruto yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Sakura langsung mengeluarkan beberapa kertas cakra dan memberikannya kepada Sakura "Kamu tinggal memusatkan cakramu ke kertas ini. Kalau kertasnya basah berarti** Suiton**, kalau kertasnya sobek menjadi dua bagian berarti** Fuuton**, kalau terbakar berarti **Katon**, kalau hancur berarti **Daton** dan kalau kertas ini kusut berarti cakramu **Raiton**. Sasuke kamu coba aliri cakramu ke kertas ini juga, siapa tahu kamu memiliki elemen lain selain Katon. Naruko juga." kata Naruto setelah selesai menjelaskan

Mereka bertiga pun memfokuskan cakranya ke kerta tersebut

"Elemenku Daton ya?" kata Sakura

"Aku Raiton." kata Sasuke yang melihat kertas cakranya kusut

"Aku Katon." kata Naruko

"Kalian bertiga beruntung karena guru kita Kakashi-sensei si Copy Ninja karena bisa menggunakan semua elemen dan juga Naruko bisa latihan denganmu Sasuke karena kamu memiliki teknik **Katon**. Aku memiliki beberapa Scroll **Katon**, **Daton** dan **Raiton**." sambil mengeluarkan beberapa scroll dan memberikannya kepada mereka bertiga. "Jika kalian bisa menguasai teknik yang ada di scroll tersebut, aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat." kata Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu membuat Sakura dan Naruko tersipu malu dan Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto

'Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Demi Naruto-kun aku akan giat latihan. SHARANOOOOOO!" inner Sakura semangat

'Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu Naruto, aku akan berusaha dengan keras dan juga aku akan mencari kebenaran tentang Itachi' batin Sasuke

'Aku juga akan berusaha. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Naruto. Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat' batin Naruko

"Yoo Minna! Maaf tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" kata Kakashi muncul di hadapan mereka

Semua yang ada di sana sweatdrop dengan alasan Kakashi yang tidak masuk akal tersebut

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan tes genin yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian. Kalian lihat jam yang ada di salah satu kayu itu?" tanya Kakashi. Mereka langsung melihat jam yang ada di sana dan menganggu

"Kalian harus berusaha merebut lonceng ini dariku." kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarka 4 lonceng dari saku celanannya

"Tapi sensei, lonceng yang kau punya cuma 4 sedangakn kami ada berlima jika di tambah dengan peliharaan Naruto." kata Sakura dijawab anggukan oleh Naruko dan Sasuke

"Bagus jika kamu menyadarinya Sakura. Jika tidak ada yang mendapatkan lonceng ini maka kalian akan diikat di salah satu kayu itu dan kami yang mendapatkan lonceng tersebut akan makan siang di depat kalian dan kembali lagi ke Akademik."jelas Kakashi

'Jadi ini tes yang akan di berikan oleh sensei, aku kira apa sampai sampai kami tidak boleh sarapan' batin Sakura, Naruko dan Sasuke bersamaan dan berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang telah memberikan mereka sedikit makanan ke mereka tersebut

"Kalau kalian ingin merebut lonceng yang aku pegang, kalian harus ada niat membunuh untuk merebut lonceng ini dariku. Baiklah tes di mulai!" kata Kakashi memulai tesnya

**"**_**Lightning Release : The God of Lightning Dragon**_**"** seru Naruto yang entah sejak kapan melakukan handseal dan Kurama yang siap bertarung berubah bentuk sebesar serigala

"Sasuke, Naruko dan Sasuke, kalian bersembunyilah. Aku akan membuat Kakashi-sensei cuma fokus kepadaku. Aku akan membutukhan bantuan kalian nanti. Aku sudah memiliki strategi yang bagus. Biar aku dan Haruo yang melawan Kakashi" jelas Naruto

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto tersebut, mereka mengangguk kan menghilang untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu strategi Naruto

"Wah… wah… wah…. kamu begitu semangat sekali Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan, tetapi aku tidak akan kalah secepat itu." kata Kakashi yang sudah menggunakan Sharinggannya itu

"Tentu saja Kakash-sensei dan aku harap kamu siap **'**_**The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Thousand Thunder Spea**_**r!' " **kata Naruto

**'**_**Fox Release : Fox Fire Ball!'**_kata Kurama

Kakashi langsung melakukan beberapa handseal dan **"Daton : Doryuuheki no Jutsu"** seru Kakashi. Lalu muncul dinding pelindung di depan Kakashi untuk menghalang serangan Naruto

"Percuma saja Kakashi sensei, **Daton** lemah terhadap **Raiton**." kata Naruto dan hancurlah dinding pelindung Kakashi dan tombak petir Naruto mengenai tubuh Kakashi dan 'poff' di ganti dengan sebuah kayu

"Percuma kamu menggunakan **Kawarim**i untuk melarikan diri Kakashi-sensei. _**'Thousand Thunder Spear'**_ memiliki effec kalau musuh yang mengenai tombak petirku, dapat membuat rasa sakit biarpun bushin atau kawakiri yang terkena tombak petirku, apa kamu lupa Kakashi-sensei?" jelas Naruto

Mendengar pemjelasan panjang lebar Naruto membuat Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura kaget karena jutsu yang Naruto gunakan teryata memiliki effec rasa sakit kepada tubuh yang asli biarpun cuma bushin atau semacamnya yang mengenainnya. Kakashi yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau jutsu yang di gunakan tidak ada gunanya sebenarnya untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh.

'Di sana'

_**"The God of Lightning Dragon Release : Thunder Dragon Canon!**_**" **seru Naruto dan bola petir tersebut mengarah ke arah persembunyian Kakashi

'Naruko, Sasuke kalian bisa dengar aku?' tanya Naruto

Mendengar suara Naruto, membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari dimana Naruto berada

'Dengar, aku berbicara kalian melalui telepati. Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan rencanaku' kata Naruto dan menjelaskan apa rencana yang telah Naruto buat

'Sakura kamu bisa dengarkan aku?' telepati Naruto ke Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar telepati Naruto puma menganggu. 'Baiklah aku ingin kamu nanti tidak mudah terkena genjutsu Kakashi-sensei. Aku tahu nanti Kakashi-sensei akan melakukan genjutsu kepadamu karena kamu adalah salah satu fansgirl. Aku tahu kamu bisa mematahkan genjutsu Kakashi-sensei yang akan mencoba menyamar menjadi diriku. aku mau setelah kamu mematahkan genjutsu tersebut, langsung lawan dia apa kamu mengerti?' perintah Naruto dan jawab anggukan oleh Sakura

"Sakura…" kata seseorang di belakang Sakura

'Ini dia!' batin Sakura dan langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang tertancap beberapa kunai dan berlumuran darah

**"Kai!"** kata Sakura dan 'boff' dari wujud Naruto tersebut berubahlah Kakashi yang kaget karena Sakura tahu kalau itu cuma genjutsu

"Kakashi-sensei, katamu kalau ingin merebut lonceng tersebut harus melawanmu dengan niat membunuh kan?" kata Sakura dengan muka devilnya dan mengertakan kedua tangannya

Kakashi yang melihat sempat horror melihat muka Sakura tersebut dan "SHARANOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BUAKKKKKKKKKK**

Terjadi gempa bumi buatan yang buat oleh Sakura tersebut. Kakashi yang selamat dari tinjuan 'penuh cinta' Sakura tersebut bernafas lega

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau itu adalah genjutsuku?' batin Kakashi frustasi. Kakashi yang sadar langsung melihat ada bola petir yang menuju ke arahnya tersebut langsung cepat cepat melakukan Shisuin no Jutsu tersebut lalu pergi menuju ke hadapan Naruto

"Teryata kamu lumayan kualahan menghadapi kami ya sensei?" tanya Naruto

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Kakashi tiba tiba di kagetkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruko yang ada di depannya

"Sekarang!" seru Naruto

Sasuke dan Naruko langsung melakukan handseal dan

**"Katon : Gryuuka no Jutsu!" **kata Sasuke dan menembakan bola api ukuran sedang dan langsung menuju ke arah Kakashi

**"Fuuton : Harriken-na no Jutsu!"** kata Naruko dan membuat bola api punya Sasuke membesar. Kakashi yang kaget langsung melakukan handseal dengan cepat dan **"Daton : Doryuuheki no Jutsu!"** seru Kakashi dan membuat dinding tanah yang menghalang bola api tersebut

"Sekarang Sakura!" seru Naruto

Sakura yang mendengar perintah Naruto langsung berlari menuju Kakashi dan….

"SHARANOOOOO"

**BUAKKKKKKK**

Dinding yang Kakashi bangun hancur dan kedua kalinya membuat Kakashi kaget. Kakashi yang belum siap tiba tiba melihat Kurama yang mendekatinya langsung mencakar Kakashi dan merebut empat lonceng tersebut.

Kakashi yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya tersenyum melihat mereka senang karena telah berhasil merebut lonceng darinya

"Bagaimana kalian bisa memiliki strategi yang rapi seperti itu?" tanya Kakashi ingin tahu

"Ini semua yang Naruto rencanakan sensei." kata Naruko semangat

"Bagaimana kamu merencanakannya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Aku pertama tama membuat Kakashi-sensei cuma fokus bertarung denganku dan menyuruh mereka bertiga bersembunyi dulu untuk melakukan serangan tiba tiba. Aku meminta Sasuke dan Naruko agar jarak mereka tidak berjauhan karena aku tahu kalu Sasuke memiliki teknik Katon yang lumaya bagus dan juga Naruko yang memiliki teknik Fuuton dapat membuat teknik Katon Sasuke membesar. Aku juga mengetahui kalau Kakashi-sensei akan menggunkan teknik Daton untuk menghalang teknik Katon punya Sasuke dan aku meminta Sakura untuk mengaliri cakra ke tangannya dan meninju tembok yang pelindung yang anda buat lalu dengan mengandalkan Haruo yang melakukan serangan mendadak dan akhirnya kami bisa merebut lonceng darimu Kakashi-sensei." jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Dan juga jangan lupa sensei, Narutolah yang memberi tahu aku kalau sensei akan melakukan genjutsu kepadaku." kata Sakura

Mendengar penjelasan mereka, Kakashi cuma bisa tersenyum "Baiklah Naruto, apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada lonceng tersebut?" tanya Kakashi

Naruto pun berjalan dan memberikan satu per satu lonceng kepada Naruko, Sakura, Sasuke dan Haruo

"Kenapa kamu berikan kepada kami Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Kamu yang seharusnya mendapatkan lonceng ini, bukan kami Naruto. Kalau bukan dengan strategi yang kamu buat, mungkin kita tidak bisa mendapatkan lonceng tersebut." jelas Naruko yang iangguk setuju oleh Sakura dan Sasuke

"Dan aku juga tidak akan berhasil jika tidak ada bantuan kalian semua karena dengan kita bekerja sama, aku bisa mendapatkan lonceng tersebut." kata Naruto

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruko terdunduk lesu karena mereka tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan lulus. Padalah mereka berpikir kalau Narutolah yang bakalan lulus. Kakashi tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga

"Kalian…. LULUS!" kata Kakashi dan membuat Naruko, Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut

"Ujian yang aku berikan kepada kalian ini adalah ujian sejauh mana kerja sama tim kalian untuk mendapatkan lonceng dariku. Orang yang mengabaikan perintah itu sampah tetapi orang yang mengabaikan teman temannya lebih dari sampah. Naruto tidak ingin kalian tidak lulus maka dia mengorbangan dirinya supaya bisa lulus. Maka dari itu, Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura mulai sekarang kalian adalah murid geninku." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum

Mendengar penjelasan senseinnya tersebut sentak membuat Sakura dan Naruko berterik girang, Sasuke tensenyum Naruto pun senang melihan kalau mereka semua lulus

'Dengan begini, aku akan latihan lebih keras dan aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan scroll jutsu yang di berikan Naruto-kun' inner Sakura semangat

'Aku juga akan berlatih dengan keras dan aku ingin bisa kuat seperti Naruto' batin Sasuke dan Naruke bersamaan

Naruto yang bisa membaca pikiran mereka cuma bisa tersenyum dan percaya kalau masa depan mereka nanti bisa lebih baik

**TBC**


End file.
